


Promised Love: The Reunion

by ahowell1993



Series: Promised Love Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Broken Heart, Engagement, F/M, Fake Character Death, Long Distance Relationship, Love Confession, Moving, Not for JJ fans, Permanent Disability, Reunions, Wedding, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahowell1993/pseuds/ahowell1993
Summary: 29-year-old Spencer runs into an ex-girlfriend he hasn't seen or talked to in over seven years and eight months. Due to the promise that they made to each other after they broke up, will Spencer be able to fulfill the promise he made? Cross posted on Fanfiction.Net.I don’t own Criminal Minds.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Fem Character
Series: Promised Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962835
Kudos: 12





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer never got addicted to Dilaudid because of the chemist in him knowing about what drug addictions can do to someone's body while I lost my favorite aunt to a drug addiction.
> 
> This story starts on January 28th of 2011 at the ending of Sense Memory (AU timeline) when Spencer goes to see "Solaris" on his own.
> 
> Hearing about the movie "My Best Friend's Wedding" inspired me about the pact that Spencer and Olivia made even though they get a happier ending.

Spencer had just settled into his seat with a large soda and a bag of popcorn as he felt the excitement of going to see "Solaris" even though he was going alone when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in over seven years and eight months, "Is that you, Spencer Reid?" asked Olivia.

Spencer turned his head as his eyes went wide when he recognized his ex-girlfriend from CalTech Dr. Olivia Hartford who still had the same sparkling blue eyes and armpit length strawberry-blonde hair since the first time they met, "Olivia?" asked Spencer right before he flashed back to his 15-year-old self meeting a 15-year-old Olivia at CalTech.

Flashback to August of 1997

15-year-old Spencer had just unpacked his belongings in his bedroom of the house that his academic adviser Professor Katrina Donaldson who is a certified foster parent and would take in two out-of-state minors who attended CalTech without a relative accompanying them each semester lived in when he heard a knock on the open doorway of his bedroom.

"Are you, Spencer?" asked a female voice.

Spencer turned around to find a teenage girl who had armpit-length strawberry-blonde hair that was pulled into a side braid and blue eyes behind glasses while she wore a short-sleeved western shirt, a denim skirt, and western boots, "Yes."

"I'm Olivia Hartford. I'm 15 and I just graduated high school from Phoenix, Arizona in May and I'm majoring in mathematics," said Olivia nervously.

Spencer gave a nervous smile as he stuttered at the beautiful teenage girl, "I al-already have BAs in ma-mathematics, en-engineering, and ch-chemistry. I'm cur-currently bumping up my BA in ma-mathematics into a Ph. D."

"Cool," said Olivia before entering further into the bedroom and narrowed her eyes on a photograph of Spencer sitting on a horse, "You horseback ride?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded as he stuttered a bit again, "I have an aunt and uncle who own a horse ranch out-outside of my home-hometown Las Vegas, Nev-Nevada."

"I need to find a place to go horseback riding. Do you have any suggestions on where to go horseback in or near Pasadena?" asked Olivia.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Can you please show me?" asked Olivia.

"How about to-tomorrow after-afternoon?" asked Spencer.

"Yes. May I please ask you a question?" asked Olivia.

"You just did," said Spencer.

Olivia laughed, "Touche, Spencer," said Olivia before taking a breath, "Do you have a speech impediment that makes you stutter?" asked Olivia.

"No beau-beautiful girl ever talk-talked to me this long. Most beau-beautiful girls bu-bully me for being a gen-genius or they are in-intimated by me and don't talk to me ag-again," stuttered Spencer.

Before Olivia could respond, Professor Donaldson entered the room and firmly reminded Spencer and Olivia that she wasn't allowed in Spencer's room while Spencer wasn't allowed in her room.

Flashback ended

Spencer jumped as he felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK, Spencer?" asked Olivia.

"I was just thinking back to the day I first met you. What brings you to Washington D.C.?" asked Spencer.

"I was giving guest lectures at Georgetown University," said Olivia just as the theater started to darken as she thought about how she and Spencer both agreed to break up when Spencer was getting ready to move out East to join the F.B.I. while she chose to stay in Pasadena so she could continue the path of earning her Ph. D. at CalTech and a bachelors in education so she could teach at the Polytechnic School for a year before she could join the Peace Corps for two years, "Even though we broke up over seven years and eight months ago, may I please sit next to you?" asked Olivia.

Spencer looked at Olivia causing him to realize that Olivia was still one of the most beautiful girls in the world when it came to her blue-eyes, the freckles that were scattered around her face, and her armpit length strawberry-blonde hair while knowing that his teammates would tell him to go after Olivia if he told them about his first love despite Hotch already knowing, "Yes."

Olivia sat down next to Spencer just as opening credits started to play.

Xxx

After the movie was over, Spencer and Olivia had discarded their trash when Spencer looked at his ex-girlfriend, "If you're not too tired, would you like to get something to eat so we can catch up?" asked Spencer.

"Would any restaurant be open at midnight?" asked Olivia.

Spencer thought about his favorite Indian food restaurant, "Do you still eat Indian food?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Olivia.

"I know a good Indian food restaurant that's open 24 hours, so let's flag a cab since I took the subway here," said Spencer.

Xxx

A half-later, Spencer, and Olivia were given water when Spencer looked at Olivia and felt a bit of hope when he saw no engagement ring, wedding band, or a tan line on Olivia's left ring finger, "Even though we sent each other birthday cards and Christmas cards each year, what are you doing with your life now?" asked Spencer.

"After teaching in Ukraine during my two years in the Peace Corps, I became a mathematics professor at CalTech," said Olivia before noticing that Spencer's face looked fuller, he filled in all the right places, his hair has been the shortest she has ever seen it, while he was wearing form-fitting clothing instead of the baggy clothing that she used to find in her grandfather's closet, "Are you still working for the F.B.I. like you planned?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "I've been a profiler for over seven years now."

"That's good," said Olivia before thinking about Spencer's mother and how she was there for him when he had to commit his mother, "Even though I make sure to send your mother a birthday card and Christmas card every year too, how's your mom these days?" asked Olivia.

"Even though she still has her bad days, she's happy at Bennington while she tells me that we should have never agreed to break up when I got recruited by the F.B.I. because we could have given her multiple grandchildren by now," said Spencer.

Olivia laughed, "That's good about your mother,"

Spencer took a deep breath, "I finally tracked down my father over two years ago."

Olivia's eyes went wide as she thought about the few pictures she seen of the man who abandoned her ex-, "Are you two talking to each other or you didn't give him a second chance?" asked Olivia.

"We mainly talk on each other's birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas while he treated me to dinner whenever I take time off to visit my mom," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that you're giving him a second chance," said Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Being there for you when you lost your parents when we were 20 made me realize that I should give him another chance."

Olivia looked at Spencer's left hand and saw no wedding band or tan-line, "Are you seeing anyone right now?" asked Olivia.

Spencer shook his head, "Even though I tried to take a former coworker on a date or have a long-distance relationship with women I met on a case, I'm still single."

"Wasn't one of the women you briefly dated Lila Archer?" asked Olivia.

"You saw the magazine that had a picture of her and me on the cover?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "Yes."

"Our jobs kept Lila from dating me while it's unprofessional to date a victim," said Spencer before deciding to ask Olivia the same question, "What about you? Are you currently dating anyone?" asked Spencer.

Olivia shook her head, "All the men who show interest in me run away when they learn that I have an IQ of 170 and hold a Ph. D. in mathematics while they aren't you."

"No one is like you either," said Spencer before thinking about the promise that he and Olivia made to each other, "but I always believed that you would come back to me."

Olivia nodded, "Especially since we promised each other that we would get married if we were still single on my 30th birthday."

"We still have 43 weeks before we were supposed to track each other down," said Spencer just as the waitress came over to take their orders.

Xxxx

An hour later Olivia sighed as she thought about how she and Spencer spent the past hour catching each other about their lives even though she learned that Spencer has been held hostage a few times, was shot above the left knee, while he was currently dealing with intense migraines, "It's a shame that I have to fly back to Pasadena on Sunday because tonight made me realize how much I missed you."

"Remember me telling you about my godson Henry?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded as she thought about Spencer telling her about his failed date with JJ who eventually dated someone else when she learned about Spencer's past and present teammates, "He's cute in the pictures you showed me."

"JJ and her boyfriend Will had a long-distance relationship that caused them to travel to and from New Orleans for a year before they found out that they were expecting Henry causing Will to move up here," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Even though I tried long-distant relationships with two different women, my mom would scratch out my eyes if I told her that we ran into each other again and I let you get away from me a second time. Even though I'm on-call 24/7 and have to travel all over the country for work, we can have a long-distance relationship by talking on the phone and seeing each other face to face through Skype."

"Until I'm able to move out here?" asked Olivia.

"You would move out here?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "While I was guest lecturing at Georgetown University, they offered me a teaching position to teach undergrads this September."

"Would you accept it?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "I would do anything for you."

Spencer looked at his watch causing him to stand up and placed $30 on the table for a tip since he and Olivia had already split the bill, "I should probably escort you to your hotel so you can get some sleep."

Olivia smiled as she stood up and linked arms with Spencer, "You're still the gentleman I remember you being."

"A knight is always chivalrous to his lady," said Spencer.

Xxx

A half-later Spencer and Olivia were outside of Olivia's hotel room when Spencer looked at Olivia as his hands rested inside the pockets of his navy blue military-style peacoat, "I had a great time catching up with you tonight," said Spencer nervously.

Olivia nodded, "I did too. What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Olivia.

"I was planning on going to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Do you want to go with me?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, please."

Spencer took a nervous breath, "Even though we just agreed to start dating again, would you mind if I," said Spencer right before Olivia yanked him by his tie and pulled him into a kiss for the first time in seven years and eight months.


	2. Hotch Meets Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts 12 hours after the last chapter

Spencer and Olivia were looking at a replica of Amelia Earheart's airplane when they heard the voice of a young child.

"Uncle Spencer!" shouted Jack.

Spencer and Olivia turned around causing Spencer to grin when he saw five-year-old Jack dragging his father towards them.

"Well this is a nice surprise, Jack," said Spencer before he gestured to Olivia, "Hotch and Jack, I want you to meet Dr. Olivia Hartford."

"Spencer has told me about you two, Agent Hotchner and Jack," said Olivia.

Hotch smiled at the sight of the young woman who was holding hands with his youngest agent, "Please call me Aaron. Reid has told me a lot about you the past few years."

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "And I thought that Spencer wouldn't have told any of his colleagues about me."

"He only told me when I was going through a rough time with a divorce with Jack's late mother," said Hotch as he thought about the first time his youngest agent told him about Olivia.

April 2008

After talking about being held hostage by Chester Hardwick and Haley wanting the divorce papers signed, Spencer reached into his messenger bag and searched for a photograph that he kept hidden from his teammates, "I know what's its like to break up with your first love," said Spencer as he showed Hotch a picture of a 19-year-old Olivia and his 19-year-old self both wearing life-jackets and holding ores as they stood by a whitewater raft during a whitewater rafting trip with Olivia's parents, "When I was 15-years-old and living in a foster home that was run by my academic adviser, I met 15-year-old Olivia Hartford who is a fellow genius," said Spencer.

"Did you two fall in love?" asked Hotch.

"We started dating shortly after Olivia's 18th birthday. Olivia was there for me when I had to commit my mother permanently while I was there for Olivia when her parents were murdered during a bank robbery when we were 20," said Spencer before sighing, "I was thinking about proposing to Olivia until Gideon who had met Olivia a few times told me that strings were pulled to get me into the F.B.I. Academy when I was 21."

"How did Olivia take the news about the age requirement being waived for you?" asked Hotch.

"She was extremely happy for me, but she also told me that she decided that she wanted to follow her parents' footsteps and join the Peace Corps after she earned her Ph. D. in mathematics and bachelor in education and spend a year teaching math to students at The Polytechnic School," said Spencer.

Hotch heard the sadness in Spencer's voice, "You two broke up because of the different paths you two wanted to go down?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Olivia knew that if she got into the Peace Corps, she would be forced to live in another country for two years so we agreed to break up since we both didn't want to hold each other back from the dreams we had."

"Even though you two broke up, are you two still in contact?" asked Hotch.

"Aside from sending each other birthday cards and Christmas cards to tell each other that we're still alive, we agreed that we must experience life in our 20s without visiting, writing letters, or calling each other just in case either of us fell in love with someone else to prevent jealously. We agreed if we're still single by Olivia's 30th birthday we will reunite and get married," said Spencer.

"Reminds me of the marriage pact in the romantic comedy "My Best Friend's Wedding" that I was once forced to watch," said Hotch.

"That movie is the reason why we made that marriage pact, and each failed relationship I had since the breakup gives me hope on having the possibility of marrying Olivia someday since I knew that I want to marry her someday," said Spencer.

"I know the feeling because as soon as I laid my eyes on Haley, I knew that she would become my wife," said Hotch before he thought about what Spencer has been through since childhood and joining the F.B.I., "Even though I hoped that Haley would come back to me, I hope that Olivia comes back to you since you deserve to be happy."

"I hope so too, but we still have about three years and nine months to experience life in our 20s before we will finally contact each other again," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Even though you just found out about my first love, I'm there for you if you need help getting over your first love."

Flashback ended

"When did you two reunite?" asked Hotch.

"Last night when I went to see "Solaris" on my own," said Spencer.

"Have you recently moved out here, Olivia?" asked Hotch.

Olivia shook her head, "If Spencer told you that I decided to join the Peace Corps for two years, I decided to continue teaching mathematics CalTech after I spent two years teaching English and mathematics to kids in Ukraine."

"Will you move out here for Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack.

Olivia smiled at Jack, "I can't move out here until July, Jack."

"If you two are dating, how will you two date now?" asked Jack.

"For now, we're going to start dating again through Skype, phone calls, and occasional weekend visits for now," said Spencer before looking at his unit chief, "Will you agree to help me keep my relationship with Olivia a secret? I just want to keep Olivia to myself for a bit longer since we're reconnecting for the first time since our breakup while I don't want our teammates to tease me about Olivia."

Hotch nodded, "I can," said Hotch before looking at Olivia, "Even though I'm currently Reid's emergency contact and medical power of attorney, do you want Reid to send you the paperwork on Monday or do you want to wait until you move out here?" asked Hotch.

"I'll wait, but if something happens to Doc I want you to let me know," said Olivia as she reached into her purse and pulled out a business card and passed it to Hotch before looking at Jack, "Spencer and I should let you enjoy the rest of your Saturday with your daddy and I'll see you in July, Jack."

Xxxxx

Later on the next afternoon, Spencer and Olivia had attended Mass at one of the Catholic churches at Olivia insistence before going out for lunch were standing outside Dulles International Airport.

"Even though I understand that you have to return to Pasadena, I wish that you didn't have to leave me again," said Spencer.

Olivia nodded as she thought about Spencer's abandonment issues, "Me too, but I know that we'll be able to handle living in two different cities until I move out here permanently on July 1st."

Spencer quickly did some math, "150 days until you can finally move here."

"I know, but our jobs will help the next 150 days go faster," said Olivia before looking at Spencer's watch, "I should get going and if you call your mom today, please tell her that I said hello," said Olivia before she yanked Spencer's tie and pulled her boyfriend into a kiss.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer took a breath as he called Bennington Sanitarium and after talking to Dr. Norman about how his mother was doing he smiled when he heard his mother's voice.

"Hello, Spencer," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Hi, mom."

"You seem happier than ever," said Diana.

"That's because Olivia told me to tell you that she bids hello," said Spencer.

Diana took a gasping breath, "You reunited with Olivia?" asked Diana.

"I went to see "Solaris" at the movies on Friday night, and I ended up running into Olivia who was in town to give a series of guest lectures. We sat together for the movie, went out for a late dinner after the movie, visited the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum yesterday, and we went to church and ate lunch together before she had to fly home to Pasadena today," said Spencer.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. I know that it was hard for you two to break up so Olivia could fulfill her dreams about joining the Peace Corps, but I always hoped that you two would reunite before you two turn 30," said Diana.

"I know, mom," said Spencer.

"If you two are going to wait with seeing each other again until Olivia's 30th birthday I'm going to come to Washington D.C. so I can scratch your eyes out," said Diana firmly.

Spencer laughed, "We decided to start a long-distant relationship since Olivia wouldn't be able to leave Pasadena for another 150 days while we'll find time to visit before Olivia leaves her apartment on June 30th."

"I'm so happy that you got back together with Olivia, Spencer," said Diana.

"Me too, mom," said Spencer.

"I expect you to propose to her within the next few months since you two dated each other for over three years before the career choices you two made forced you two to break up," said Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "You're eager for Olivia to become your daughter-in-law."

"Out of all the women you dated or tried to date since the breakup, I always preferred Olivia as the most suitable choice of a wife for you and the mother of my future grandchildren. So please marry Olivia as fast as possible because I'm not getting any younger," said Diana.

Spencer chuckled, "I'll try, mom," said Spencer before he updated his mother on Olivia's life and promised that he and Olivia would try to visit her soon before they had to hang up.

Xxx

The next morning Spencer who had shown up to work two hours early was fixing himself a mug of tea when Hotch who showed up early because of a meeting approached him.

"Even though we only talked for a few minutes on Saturday, I liked Olivia so please don't mess up your second chance with her. If she ever asks you to leave the B.A.U., please listen to her and accept one of your many job offers so you don't make the same mistakes that Rossi and I made," whispered Hotch.

"My mom loved her and when I talked to her yesterday she told me I better propose as soon as possible," whispered Spencer.

"Hopefully you do since you deserve to be happy," whispered Hotch.

"At least I already have my mom's engagement ring," whispered Spencer.

"She flew back to Pasadena yesterday?" asked Hotch quietly.

Spencer nodded as he whispered, "She flew back after we attended church and went out for lunch together," whispered Spencer before sighing and whispered, "What's hard right now is that Livy and I have 149 days until we can fully be together again."

"Even though it seems like 149 days are going to be a long time, time will go quickly," said Hotch.

"I know, but she promised to visit from March 17th through March 26th when CalTech is on spring break," said Spencer.

"You have plenty of vacation time saved up, so don't forget that you can always take time off to visit," said Hotch before gently squeezing Spencer's shoulder and walked away.

Xxxx

A few days later Spencer had returned home from Syracuse, New York, and noticed that it wasn't late in Pasadena, California causing him to pull up his cell phone and sent Olivia a text.

ARE YOU STILL AWAKE? ~ SR

Less than a minute later, Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Olivia.

I'M JUST MAKING DINNER. ARE YOU HOME FROM NEW YORK YET? ~ OH

Spencer smiled as he typed his reply.

JUST GOT HOME. I'M GOING TO MAKE MYSELF DINNER. WANT TO SKYPE WHEN WE'RE BOTH DONE COOKING? ~ SR

A few seconds later Olivia replied.

IT'S A DATE. ~ OH

Xxxx

20 minutes later Spencer was sitting in front of his laptop at his desk while he had two grilled cheese sandwiches and a mug of green tea in next to his laptop when he smiled at the sight of Olivia's face on his laptop as he decided to use the nickname he gave Olivia when he was 17 and earned his Ph. D., "Long time no see, Livy," said Spencer.

Olivia grinned as she used her nickname for Spencer, "It's only been a few days since I flew back to Pasadena while you went to Syracuse, New York, Doc."

"What did you make yourself for dinner? I made myself grilled cheese sandwiches," said Spencer.

"My famous homemade chicken pot pie," said Olivia.

Spencer's stomach growled as he thought about the chicken pot pie Olivia used to make for him when they were dating, "Even though Professor Donaldson made sure that we both know how to cook when we lived with her, I miss your cooking, Livy."

"I missed cooking for you too, but we'll be cooking meals together in July," said Olivia.

For the next two hours, Spencer and Olivia talked about the past few days before Spencer had to get some sleep.


	3. Diana’s Birthday Gift & Rossi Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on February 12th of 2011 and more information about Spencer's and Olivia's breakup is revealed

Spencer who was given a three day weekend by Hotch so he could visit his mom for his mother's birthday and visit Olivia for Valentine's Day was standing by the baggage claim at the airport in Las Vegas grinned when he saw Olivia walking towards him, "Livy," said Spencer.

Olivia grinned as she ran to Spencer, "Doc!"

Spencer easily lifted Olivia and twirled her before they kissed until a passerby let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Now that's quite some upper body strength you have," said Olivia.

Spencer blushed as he spoke sarcastically, "Thanks to having to spend a couple of months hauling myself on crutches."

"Do your parents, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon know that we're going to visit them this weekend?" asked Olivia.

"They know that I'm coming, but they don't know that you decided to visit for my mom's birthday too," said Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "Reuniting with my second mom would be a great birthday present to her from me."

"Which is the reason why I haven't mentioned that you decided to join me since you have Mondays off while you only teach on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons," said Spencer.

"Either way, I can't wait to see your mother's reaction when she sees me," said Olivia.

Spencer fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag as he thought about his gift for his birthday gift to his mother was going to be proposing to Olivia during dinner, "And I can't wait to see my mother's reaction to her birthday gift from me."

"What did you get your mom for her birthday?" asked Olivia.

"It's a surprise," said Spencer.

Olivia tilted her head, "Since we haven't booked two separate hotel rooms, where are we staying?" asked Olivia.

"Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon still keep my bedroom decorated the way I chosen at their ranch while they told me that their guest bedroom is always available to you when we come to Vegas to visit my mom," said Spencer.

Olivia then saw her suitcase causing her to quickly grab it and link arms with Spencer, "Now let's go drop off our bags and get a rental car before we visit mom."

Xxxx

Three hours later, Spencer and Olivia had finished visiting with Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon who were both excited to see Olivia again and allowed Olivia to stay the guest bedroom while Spencer stayed in his room were now at Bennington Sanitarium talking to one of the nurses in the lobby when Dr. Norman walked over to them and instantly recognized Olivia for the first time in over seven years and eight months.

"Well this is a nice surprise, Olivia," said Dr. Norman.

Olivia smiled, "I know, Dr. Norman."

"Even though I haven't seen you since you were 21, Diana has been telling everyone that her son started dating you again and you are going to follow Dr. Reid to Washington D.C. in July."

Olivia laughed, "Diana has always called me her daughter when Spencer and I were friends and then-boyfriend and girlfriend, so I'm looking forward to seeing her for the first time since the breakup," said Olivia.

Spencer looked at Dr. Norman, "Is mom having a good day?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Norman nodded, "Yes, so why don't you two go visit her in her bedroom, and if there are any problems let the nurses know."

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were standing in the doorway of Diana's room watching Diana looking through a photo album when Spencer knocked on the frame to alert his mother.

Diana looked up from her book and gasped when she saw a woman who was four inches shorter than Spencer and had the same strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes that she hadn't seen in years, "This is such a lovely surprise, Olivia," said Diana as she got up and rushed over to Olivia and hugged her.

"Surprising you is my birthday present to you, Diana," said Olivia.

Diana gave Olivia a firm look, "Please call me mom, Olivia."

"Are you sure? Spencer and I were broken up for over seven years and eight months," said Olivia.

"I know, but despite the breakup and you two now being together again, you'll always be my daughter," said Diana.

Olivia laughed, "OK, mom."

Diana then grabbed her son's and Olivia's hands, "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me everything you've been up to since the last time I saw you, Olivia."

Olivia laughed, "OK, and I brought some souvenirs that I bought you when I lived in Ukraine from 2005 to 2007 and never had the heart to mail to you."

Dxxx

Two hours later, Olivia had wandered off to the bathroom so she could give Spencer and his mother some time alone when Diana looked at her son, "Even though you two can't live together until July, please tell me that you're still going to propose to her soon," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "I'll be proposing to her soon."

Diana then looked at Spencer and thought if she's one of his students, "Are you here for my lecture about Proust?" asked Diana.

Spencer sighed as he realized that his mother was now Professor Reid, "Yes."

"Did you read any of Proust's books?" asked Diana.

"They've been read to me," said Spencer.

"That's the best way," said Diana.

"Yes, ma'am by far," said Spencer.

At that moment Diana started lecturing while Olivia who realized that Diana was having an episode slowly approached her boyfriend and Diana and apologized for being late since she had to use the bathroom before she joined in on listening to the lecture before they left to meet William Reid for dinner.

Xxxx

The next evening Spencer, Olivia, Diana, Aunt Ethel, Uncle Gordon, Spencer's cousin Travis, Travis's wife Christina, Travis's and Christina's four-year-old daughter Adeline, and William Reid who had instantly approved Olivia the night before were enjoying takeout from Binion's at Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's ranch and were about to have birthday cake for dessert when Spencer looked at his mother, "Are you ready for your birthday present from me?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes."

Spencer smiled at his mother, "I hope you enjoy what I'm about to do as your birthday present, mom," said Spencer as he stood up and slowly knelt down in front of with his bad knee bent in a 90-degree angle causing Olivia, Diana, Aunt Ethel, and Christina to gasp when they realized what Spencer was about to do as he grabbed a small jewelry box from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and opened it before taking a deep breath and made eye contact with Olivia, "Dr. Olivia Elizabeth Hartford, ever since I first saw you and I stuttered to you that you're beautiful, I knew that I was going to marry you someday," said Spencer nervously as he stopped talking and noticed that Olivia mouthed to him to go on causing him to continue, "Even though we started dating for a second time 15 days ago after the choices we made for careers caused us to end our three years and four month long relationship over seven years and eight months ago and we have 138 days until we're able to spend the rest of our lives together in the same city, will you officially become my mother's daughter by marrying me?" asked Spencer.

Olivia who had tears falling down her face as she looked at the vintage 14-karat gold ring that contained an European cut diamond while two single cut diamonds sat on either side of the European cut diamond squealed, "An infinity times yes!"

Spencer then removed the engagement ring from the jewelry box and placed it on Olivia's left ring finger before he allowed Olivia to help him up because of his bad knee before they kissed while Diana, William, Ethel, Gordon, Travis, Christina, and Adeline clapped and cheered.

Diana who had tears falling down her face stood up and hugged Spencer and Olivia, "You two finally getting engaged is the best birthday present I could ever ask for."

Xxxx

After eating birthday cake, Olivia was admiring the ring on her finger and looked at Spencer, "This ring looks like a family heirloom, Spencer," said Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "It was my maternal grandmother's engagement ring and I was going to give it to you when we celebrated the sixth anniversary of the day we met, but we agreed to break up before I earned my 3rd Ph. D."

"It's OK, Spencer. We got the second chance we always hoped for," said Olivia.

Diana looked at her son, "When are you and Olivia finally going to get married?" asked Diana.

Olivia looked at her fiancé, "Since it's going to be 138 days before I move to Washington D.C., why don't we get married on the 14th anniversary of the day we met so I have plenty of time to settle into life in Washington D.C. and get to know your teammates?" asked Olivia.

Spencer looked at his mother, "Would you handle waiting until August 6th for Olivia and me to get married? Waiting for almost six months will give me plenty of time to get make sure I am approved of taking a week or two of vacation time for the wedding and honeymoon."

Diana nodded, "As much as I want you two to get married now, I understand that you two need to wait a bit longer to get married as long as you two give me a grandchild by the end of next year."

Spencer smiled, "I promise mom," said Spencer before looking at his 31-year-old cousin Travis, "Since I was your best man at your wedding, can you please return the favor by being best man at Olivia's and my wedding?" asked Spencer.

"What about your teammate Derek?" asked Travis.

"You've been a big brother to me my entire life while there have been times that Derek is too much of a bully than the older brother he claims to be," said Spencer.

"I'm honored then, Spencer," said Travis.

Olivia looked at her fiance, "Are we going to have a big wedding with friends and coworkers as the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" asked Olivia.

"Would it be bad if I want to keep our wedding simple by just having a best man, maid of honor, my godson Henry and my unit chief's son Jack, and a certain little girl who's eating her ice cream be our flower girl while we keep the number of wedding guests small by only having under 100 people attending?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "I was thinking about a small and simple wedding too."

Adeline who was eating her bowl of ice cream looked up at Spencer, "I'm going to be your flower girl?" asked Adeline.

Spencer nodded, "Even though we're second cousins, you've become a niece to me which deserves you the title of flower girl."

Olivia smiled at Adeline, "We'll make sure to find you a pretty white dress with a sash in your favorite color to wear."

Adeline shot out of her chair and grinned as she hugged Spencer and Olivia as she exclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Xxxx

Two days later Spencer had shown up to the B.A.U. early and was fixing himself a mug of tea when Hotch approached him.

"How was your mother's birthday?" asked Hotch quietly.

"Even though she was Professor Reid a few times, I made her birthday by proposing to Olivia who said yes," whispered Spencer.

Hotch gave a rare at work smile, "That's great. When is the wedding?" asked Hotch.

Spencer whispered, "August 6th."

"We can start on that paperwork for time off for the wedding and honeymoon while I'll make sure that you get time off to help with the move," said Hotch quietly.

"Thank you," whispered Spencer.

"When are you going to tell everyone else about getting engaged to your college sweetheart?" asked Hotch quietly.

"When Olivia comes to visit between March 17th to March 26th," whispered Spencer.

"At least you'll have a few weeks to mentally prepare yourself," whispered Hotch.

"I know," whispered Spencer before smiling at Hotch as he started to whisper again, "Even though Henry is my godson, Livy and I decided that Jack and Henry can both be ring bearers and each carry a pillow with a ring."

Hotch smiled as he whispered, "Knowing Jack, he'll be excited about there being two ring bearers since he was worried that you were going to choose Henry to be your ring bearer since Henry's your godson."

"Even though Henry is my godson, I love Jack the same," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Six days later Spencer smiled when he saw Olivia's face on his laptop, "Good evening, Livy."

Olivia smiled, "Good evening, Doc."

Spencer took a deep breath, "I'm not able to Skype for over three hours tonight."

"Leaving for a case in the morning?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "A 10-year-old Autistic boy showed up to school covered in blood and his parents are missing, so my teammates and I were asked to question the boy."

"Oh my. Hopefully, you guys will be able to find the boy's parents," said Olivia.

"I hope so too, but instead of talking about up my upcoming trip to Louisiana, why don't you tell me about your day," said Spencer.

Olivia smiled as she started to tell her fiance about using her day off and her 29-year-old best friend and chosen maid of honor Marissa and her practically adopted mother recently retired Professor Donaldson taking her wedding dress shopping causing her to find her dream wedding dress while Marissa found her maid of honor dress in Adeline's favorite color pink.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer and Rossi were heading to the police station so they could interview Sammy when Spencer's phone vibrated causing him to pull out his phone and smiled at a text message that came from Olivia's cell phone number.

GOOD MORNING, DOC. PLEASE STAY SAFE IN LOUISIANA AND I LOVE YOU! ~ OH

Spencer smiled as he typed a reply.

I PROMISE. I'M ABOUT TO GO INTERVIEW A 10-YEAR-OLD AUTISTIC BOY. I LOVE YOU AND WE'LL SKYPE WHEN I GET HOME. ~ SR

Spencer then deleted his conversation with Olivia before he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a picture of him, Olivia, and his parents together on his mother's birthday.

Rossi noticed his youngest teammate smiling at a picture of him, his mother, and a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes, "Who's that with you and your parents?" asked Rossi.

Spencer took a breath, "My college sweetheart and fiancee since my mother's birthday last week Sunday Dr. Olivia Hartford who currently teaches mathematics to undergrads CalTech."

"When did you two meet? How long did you two date each other?" asked Rossi.

"We met when we were still both 15-years-old and dated from when 18 and dated for three years before we broke up after I accepted a job offer from the F.B.I. while Olivia turned down Gideon's offer to join the F.B.I.," said Spencer.

"Did Olivia disapprove of the idea of you becoming an FBI agent and broke up with you?" asked Rossi.

"Olivia was extremely happy for me, but we mutually agreed to break up," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "We knew that the F.B.I. was only going to bend the rules and waive the age requirement for me once while Olivia who had one more year of college left wanted to stay at CalTech to finish her degrees, then teach for a year at the Polytechnic School since she fell in love with that school when we were required to earn our PE credits there, and then join the Peace Corps to teach mathematics to kids in a foreign country."

"Olivia always wanted to join the Peace Corps?" asked Rossi.

"Her parents met while serving in the Peace Corps," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Gideon warned us that the possibility of Olivia staying in California for two years before living in a foreign country for another two years while I would have to travel all over the country for work would put a huge toll on our relationship and cause us to eventually break up."

Rossi shook his head, "Gideon pressured you two to breaking up because of not wanting you to make the same mistake he, Max Ryan, and I made with our marriages?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "His advice made us realize that we shouldn't force each other to wait over four years to be together again since we were both 21-years-old and should think about experiencing life meeting new people while we follow our dreams."

"Despite the breakup, did you two stay in contact?" asked Rossi.

"We send each other birthday cards and Christmas cards to let each other know that we're still alive while we agreed that if we're both still single by the time we're both 30 we would reunite and get married," said Spencer.

Rossi smiled a bit, "But you two ended up reuniting earlier than planned."

Spencer nodded, "On January 28th I went to see "Solaris" on my own, but Olivia who was in town because of giving a guest lecture to Georgetown University students about teaching mathematics to children in Ukraine approached me and asked me if we could sit together."

"Which caused you to start reconnecting before Olivia had to return to Pasadena?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "After the movie, we went out for Indian food, visited a museum after going to our respective apartment or hotel to get some sleep, and attended Mass together and went out for lunch on Saturday before Livy had to return to Pasadena with the promise of having Skype dates while we met up Las Vegas together so we spend three days with my parents for my mother's birthday."

Rossi thought about how his mother was about his marriages, "Does your mother approve of Olivia becoming your wife?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "She adored Olivia during the three years we dated and she told me that she still preferred Olivia out of all the relationships I attempted since the day Olivia and I mutually agreed to break up when I called her after Olivia returned to Pasadena after our reunion and told her that I reunited with Olivia and we decided to start a long-distant relationship until Olivia can move out here."

"When will Olivia be joining you in Washington D.C.?" asked Rossi.

"She can't join me in Washington D.C. until July since she has to remain a professor at CalTech until after graduation, and Hotch who had met Olivia the day after I reunited with her already promised me the month of July off so I can help her move out to Washington D.C. and help her get settled in," said Spencer.

"Is she going to move into your walk-up one-bedroom and one bath apartment or are you two going to look for a bigger place to live in?" asked Rossi.

Spencer took a deep breath, "Even though we decided to get married on the 14th anniversary of the day we met, I'm going to sleep on my couch and Olivia will sleep in my bed until after we're married on August 6th. After we're married, we're going to find a house between Georgetown University and Quantico."

At that moment Rossi pulled up at the police station and looked at Spencer, "We're going to go interview Sammy now, but I have more questions for you the next time we're alone."

Spencer nodded, "I understand."

Xxx

After spending some time interviewing Sammy, Rossi looked at Spencer who ended up taking the lead on trying to interview Sammy as they headed to Sammy's school, "When it comes to Jack and Henry loving it when you do magic tricks for them or read to them and watching you interview Sammy a few minutes ago, please tell me that you're going to be having children with Olivia," said Rossi.

Spencer blushed, "After the wedding since Olivia and I agreed to stay virgins until after we're married."

"Even though couples are now getting pregnant and waiting years to get married, I hope you know that there's nothing wrong with staying virgins until after marriage. With the Catholic upbringing I had, I waited until after I married my first ex-wife too," said Rossi.

"Olivia and I both had Catholic upbringings too," said Spencer before sighing, "I just hope that Olivia and I can find a house that has plenty of room for three or more children and still have a guest bedroom for when one of my parents or Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon come to visit, has a library with built-in bookshelves, and has a separate room for a home office that fits our budget."

Rossi smiled a bit as he thought about his neighbors who were going to move away in October, "I know just the house that fits yours and Olivia's needs."

"You know someone who has a house for sale?" asked Spencer.

Rossi nodded, "My neighbors across the street just told me yesterday that they're going to be moving to Montana to be with their daughter and grandchildren when they retire in October and they will be putting their house on the market in a few weeks."

"Really?" asked Spencer.

Rossi nodded, "I'm not sure if this house would be tempting for you and Olivia since you prefer to take the train to and from work, but if you two are interested I can see about getting you two a tour the next time Olivia's in town before I buy it or I'll buy whatever house you and Olivia fall in love with."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "Even though Olivia and I aren't hurting on money since Olivia has a trust fund that she has never touched yet while you know that I can easily win thousands of dollars during one video poker game, why would you buy the house for us?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I have yet to meet the woman who had caught your heart, paying for the house will be my wedding present for you two," said Rossi.

Spencer thought about knowing that Rossi lived in an upper-class neighborhood, "A house that's going to be on the market for over most likely $5,000,000 is going to be way too much for a wedding present, Rossi."

"I know, but after writing all of those books and continuing to work, I rarely have anything to spend my money on except for artwork, cigars, and poker games with some of my old friends while I rather have it that one of my future new neighbors would be someone I know," said Rossi before taking a breath as he thought about his late son James, "In 1979, I once had a son named James with my first wife, but he died shortly after birth. If James ended up surviving into adulthood and was planning on marrying the love of his life like you are, I would have bought him a house as a wedding present too."

Spencer sighed as he realized why it was hard for Rossi to get used to working with him while Rossi gave his father the shovel talk about hurting him when he and his father exchanged phone numbers so they could start reconnecting, "It's still too much and Olivia and I would want to pay you back."

"Since you publish articles in police journals and psychology journals that I have enjoyed looking over for you before you submit them, you can pay me back by helping me with my current book since my publisher has read your published articles and has been begging me to have you co-write a book for me. Even though you and Olivia have agreed to marry on the 14th anniversary of the day you two met, you let me arrange a proper wedding at the location of yours and Olivia's choice that isn't one of the cheesy wedding chapels in Las Vegas, while you two give me the grandchildren that I always wished for."

"There's nothing wrong with eloping, but I do love the idea about helping you with your book while you become a grandfather to the kids since Olivia's parents died in a bank robbery when Livy and I were 20," said Spencer.

Rossi pulled up at Sammy's school and gave Spencer a firm look, "You and Olivia deserve to have a proper wedding that doesn't involve eloping at a drive-through wedding chapel with Elvis officiating the wedding in your hometown. So you and Olivia need to decide where you two are going to get married so I can start making arrangements."

Spencer raised his eyebrows at Rossi, "If you're talking about eloping at a drive-thru wedding with Elvis officiating a marriage, there has to be a story about you and one of your three ex-wives there."

Rossi chuckled, "There is, but first we focus on getting Sammy's parents back and I'll tell you the story the next time Olivia is in town and I cook you two dinner."

"Deal," said Spencer.

Xxx

After the case was over and Spencer ended up buying an electronic keyboard, Spencer was studying a music book that contained songs composed by Beethoven, Mozart, and Johann Pachelbel when his cell phone rang causing him to answer his phone, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Are you home from Louisiana yet?" asked Olivia.

"Yes and I'm not sorry about getting on Skype with you right away because I was playing the piano," said Spencer.

"When did you get yourself a piano?" asked Olivia.

"How about we get on Skype so I can tell you about Sammy Sparks," said Spencer.

"See you in a few minutes then," said Olivia before hanging up.

Xxx

Five minutes later Spencer and Olivia grinned when they saw each other's faces on their laptop screens.

"Was Sammy Sparks the 10-year-old boy you protected?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "I ended up taking the lead on interviewing him and I used his piano to help him tell me who the man who abducted his parents," said Spencer as he explained about the moments he spent with Sammy.

Xxx

When Spencer was done telling Olivia about the hug Sammy gave him, Olivia who had tears falling down her face, "Even though it's sad that Sammy's father died before you and your teammates got to the boat that Sammy's parents were being held hostage in, I'm glad that you were able to figure out where Sammy's mother was before Sammy lost his mother too," said Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "I know, and I hope you're not upset about me deciding to stay in contact with Sammy's mother and aunt about Sammy."

"If Sammy became attached to you, I would have hoped that you would want to know how he's doing," said Olivia before taking a breath, "Have you told any of your other teammates about me yet?" asked Olivia.

"I ended up telling my teammate David Rossi about you," said Spencer.

"How did he react?" asked Olivia.

"Even though he's been divorced three times, he's extremely happy about us having a second chance to be together," said Spencer as he explained the conversation he had with Rossi without mentioning that Rossi wants him to help with his next book or to give him grandchildren to spoil.

When Spencer was done explaining Rossi's offer, a wide-eyed Olivia gasped, "You must have become a son to him if he's wanting to help us with our wedding and buying a home," said Olivia.

"He ended up telling me about his son who died a few hours after birth, which was his way of telling me that I became a son to him during the past three years, three months, and 23 days we've been working together," said Spencer.

"Since he pulled the son card, did you accept his offer?" asked Olivia.

"At first I refused, but he told me that our ways to pay him back are for me to help him with his current book since his publisher has read my articles and insisted that I help him write his book, he pays for a proper wedding at the destination of our choice that isn't one of the wedding chapels in Las Vegas, and we give him grandchildren since he never had the chance to become a grandfather. He told me that I didn't have to decide until I talk to you first," said Spencer.

"Please tell him that I accept his offer and I'll meet him when I'm in D.C. on March 17th and we'll decide where to get married over dinner," said Olivia.

Spencer smiled, "I promise."

"Now please play some songs you must have learned by now on your keyboard before you get some sleep," said Olivia.

Spencer smiled as he started to play "Moonlight Sonata" on his keyboard before he spent the next few hours getting some sleep while not realizing how hard the next couple of weeks were going to be for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that you readers might think that Spencer and Olivia are moving fast, but don't forget that Spencer and Olivia dated for over three years before their breakup while they get to spend nearly six months getting to know each other again before the wedding.


	4. A Funeral & Spencer Tells Everyone

Spencer was walking to the subway station so he could take the train to work when Rossi pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Want a ride to Quantico, Reid?" asked Rossi.

Spencer smiled, "A ride would be great."

"Get in please so we're not late for work," said Rossi.

After getting into Rossi's car, Rossi gestured to a to-go cup filled with tea, "I noticed that you've been drinking tea more, so I picked you up some tea."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

After getting back on the road, Rossi looked at Spencer, "After you returned to your apartment, did you tell Olivia my assistance on paying for the wedding and buying you two a house as my wedding gift?" asked Rossi.

"I did and she accepted your offer," said Spencer.

"Have you figured out a location for the wedding yet?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "When I was guest lecturing for Professor Blake at Georgetown last week Tuesday afternoon, she told me that Olivia and I fit the criteria to have our wedding at the Dahlgren Chapel of the Sacred Heart at Georgetown University."

Rossi nodded his approval, "Appropriate place for two Catholics who guest lectures or is about to start teaching at Georgetown University to get married at."

"That's why Professor Blake suggested the Dahlgren Chapel," said Spencer.

"Have you showed Olivia the chapel yet?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "I emailed her pictures and she loved the chapel."

"If you and Olivia want to marry on your 14th anniversary, you and Olivia will need to request the Dahlgren Chapel fast so you two can attend the required Pre-Cana counseling sessions and any other meetings they need you two to attend," said Rossi.

Spencer took a breath, "About that, Olivia and I already talked to the appropriate people at the university and they instantly accepted our request to marry at the Dahlgren Chapel on August 6th as long as we pass the Pre-Cana counseling sessions two weeks before the wedding."

"When did you find out?" asked Rossi.

"Olivia told me that we got the 1 P.M. slot for August 6th on Monday, but I decided against telling you yesterday as my way to finally get back at you for leaving me in that ditch in New Mexico," said Spencer.

"You're still holding a grudge about that?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "Even though your stunt didn't cause any lasting damage, I was forced to go through 10 more physical therapy sessions," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Even though I didn't get addicted to Dilaudid after the Hankel case, I refused to take narcotics after contracting anthrax and then getting shot above the knee."

Xxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was sitting at his desk praying that the ibuprofen that he took 30 minutes ago would start to kick in as he thought about knowing that he has 128 days until Olivia moves to Washington D.C. when he heard something slam on another desk causing him to jump and notice Emily.

Emily gave Spencer an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

Spencer gestured to the conference room as he spoke softly to reduce the pain he was in while he spoke, "I thought you were in there."

Emily thought about how Spencer looked a bit pale while there was pain showing in his brown eyes, "Are you OK?" asked Emily.

Spencer sighed as he thought about hating it when kids were killed as he thought about having a feeling that he and Olivia could be expecting their first child by the end of the year, "Yeah, I'm... I'm... I'm sure these victims overlap somehow. Garcia pulled their phone numbers, but so far I can't find anything."

"You just jumped," said Emily.

Spencer studied Emily for a second and thought about how she's been acting weird the past couple of weeks causing him to decide to open up to her while hoping that she would open up to him, "I've been having these really intense headaches lately."

Emily gave Spencer a concerned look as she realized why Spencer has been calling in sick a few times or shows up to work late or leave early, "Have you seen a doctor?" asked Emily.

"A couple," said Spencer softly.

"Oh. I'm... Sorry. Does anyone know?" asked Emily.

"You, Hotch because of having to tell him why I had to call in sick or come in late because of a doctor appointment, and Olivia," whispered Spencer.

Emily thought about Ian Doyle asking her why she didn't join Spencer who was going to go home on the train so he could Skype with his fiancee who lives in Pasadena, "Who's Olivia?" asked Emily

"My fiancee Dr. Olivia Hartford currently teaches at CalTech," said Spencer softly.

Emily's eyes went wide when she recognized Olivia's name as she whispered, "I've met her before when my mother was stationed in Ukraine. I thought that it was admirable for her to join the Peace Corps. How long have you two been together?" asked Emily quietly.

"We were dating from when we were 18 and broke up when we were 21 because of me joining the F.B.I. while Olivia who had another year of college, wanted to teach at the Polytechnic School in Pasadena for a year before joining the Peace Corps. Despite agreeing to break up so we could follow our dreams, we promised each other that if we're still single by our 30th birthday we would get married and have children together," whispered Spencer.

"I'm glad that you finally answered my question about having baby geniuses someday," whispered Emily before tilting her head and whispered, "When did you reunite with Olivia?" asked Emily.

"We ended up reuniting with each other at the movie theater when you turned down to see "Solaris" with me," whispered Spencer.

"I'm glad that something good came out of turning me down to go see "Solaris" with you," whispered Emily.

"Me too because I ended up getting back together with Olivia 43 weeks sooner than we planned," whispered Spencer.

"When are you going to tell the rest of the team about Olivia?" asked Emily.

"I'm not going to tell the rest of the team that I'm getting married on August 6th until Olivia comes to visit me for over a week on March 17th," whispered Spencer.

Emily felt a wave of sadness at the thought about the possibility not being able to get to witness Spencer getting married and have baby geniuses with the love of his life if Ian Doyle succeeded in taking her life as she spoke softly, "I won't tell anyone."

Spencer nodded as he spoke softly, "I know. They'd just worry. Not that you're not gonna worry, but they'll just make me feel like a baby when they find out that the youngest on the team is dealing migraines while he's also getting married in August. You know?" asked chuckling Spencer.

Emily thought about how everyone including her was pretty much babying Spencer as he recovered from getting shot above the left knee by bringing him coffee, food, grabbing his crutches, and the male members of their team sharing a hotel room with Spencer, "I do."

Spencer looked at Emily, "How are you?" asked Spencer.

"I'm good," lied Emily.

Spencer noticed Emily's fingernails and gave her a look, "You've been picking your fingernails again."

Emily shook her head as she thought about Spencer being one of the best profilers she ever met, "Yeah."

Spencer squinted at Emily behind his glasses, "You only do that when you're stressed."

Emily shook her head, "It's just a bad habit."

Spencer looked at the file in front of him and noticed something, "Aha," said Spencer as he got up and grabbed his files and looked at Emily, "You coming?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute," said Emily.

Xxxx

Two mornings later, Rossi looked over where Spencer was curled up while tears streamed down his face causing him to make a mental note of telling Spencer to switch his contact lenses to his glasses, "You're coming home with me since I don't want to spend today and Sunday alone," said Rossi firmly.

"What if I want to be alone right now?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not going to let you go home to an empty apartment alone. Please come with me now or I'll be calling in a certain reinforcement or two I have in mind to make you listen," said Rossi firmly.

Spencer sighed as he realized that Rossi was talking about Olivia and his mother, "Fine."

Rossi looked over at Ashley, "You're coming home with me too."

A minute later Rossi was forcing Spencer into the front seat of his car while Ashley took the backseat.

Xxx

Four hours later, Spencer was curled up in the bed of the guest bedroom that Rossi forced him to get some rest in when his rang causing him to see that it was Olivia causing him to realize that it was 7 A.M. on Saturday morning in Pasadena as he answered his phone, "Livy, I'm so sorry that I didn't call or text you last night. My teammate Emily got severely injured and died on the operating table," choked Spencer.

"I'm not mad at you for not contacting me since you were waiting for your teammate, but I saw what happened to your teammate Emily on the news and I'm sorry about Emily," said Olivia gently.

"Thank you," croaked Spencer.

"Are you alone in your apartment right now or are you with a teammate right now?" asked Olivia.

"Rossi insisted on having Cadet Seaver and me go home with him so neither of us would be alone," said Spencer.

"Good," said Olivia before taking a breath, "I thought that you should know that another professor is going to take over my classes and giving the end of the winter term examination for the next four weeks and I'm about to board the next flight to D.C. in 10 minutes."

"You don't have to come out here, Livy," said Spencer.

"Even if we weren't back together right now, I would have still flown out to D.C. to personally give Ambassador Prentiss my condolences at the funeral," said Olivia.

"Emily told me that you met her and her mother during your two years in Ukraine," said Spencer.

"Ambassador Prentiss was serving her last year as a U.S. Ambassador there and she made sure that I had great tutors to teach me Russian and Ukrainian, I had all the school supplies I needed for my students for two years, while she invited me to her house for dinner once a month and I met Emily twice during that time," said Olivia.

"I take it that you're not going to take no for an answer?" asked Spencer.

"After learning about what you've been through since our break up and we're now engaged to be married, I'm never going to let you deal with anything on your own again, and being in the same time zone will make it easier for us for the next few weeks. I love you and I'll see you soon," said Olivia as she gave an estimate of the time her flight was landing.

"I love you too and I'll see you soon," said Spencer before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Spencer had washed his face and changed from his contact lenses to his glasses before exiting the guest bedroom causing him to smell breakfast being cooked causing him to head towards the kitchen to find Rossi and Ashley talking over coffee, "Do you have tea?" asked Spencer.

"I do," said Rossi as he pointed where the tea kettle and tea bags were, "How are you feeling?" asked Rossi.

"I still can't believe that Emily is dead," said Spencer.

"Me too," said Rossi.

"Me three," said Ashley.

Spencer took a breath, "I thought that you should know that Olivia will be here in six hours and she'll be staying in D.C. until after spring break on March 26th."

"I'll start preparing the third guest bedroom for her, but under no circumstances, you two are allowed to be in a bedroom alone," said Rossi.

"I understand," said Spencer.

"Who's Olivia?" asked Ashley.

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Can you keep a secret until the funeral?" asked Spencer.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

Spencer took a breath as he looked at Ashley, "I'm recently engaged to be married in August," said Spencer as he started to tell Ashley about Olivia.

Xxx

When Spencer was done explaining who Olivia was, he showed Ashley two pictures of Olivia and him together from when they were 15 and from over a week ago, "Would you still keep Olivia a secret until the funeral?" asked Spencer.

Ashley nodded, "I will," said Ashley before taking a breath, "Since you told me that Olivia never ran off when she learned that your mother is a schizophrenic, do you think I'll eventually meet someone who doesn't run off when he learns that my father is a serial killer?" asked Ashley.

"It might take time, but you will find someone who isn't afraid of your father," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Six hours later Spencer and Rossi were waiting at the baggage claim when Spencer smiled a little bit when he noticed Olivia who was wearing a pair of jeans, a lavender and white plaid western-style blouse underneath her winter jacket that was unzipped, brown western boots while her hair was pulled into its signature side braid walking towards them, "The woman wearing the lavender and white plaid western shirt is Olivia."

Rossi smiled a bit as he realized that a Las Vegas native would fall in love with someone who would dress up as a western cowgirl, "She looks like she belongs on a ranch instead of teaching at CalTech."

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "When her parents weren't working as part-time university professors, they owned a dude ranch that she helped out at. She wears western blouses, denim skirts, jeans, and western boots as a way to help her deal with homesickness since she had to sell the ranch after her parents' were murdered."

At that moment Olivia noticed her fiance causing her to run to her fiance and hugged him, "Doc."

Spencer hugged his fiancee as he choked, "I'm glad that you're here, Livy."

After breaking out of the hug with her fiance, Olivia gripped Spencer's hand and looked at Rossi, "I'm Spencer's fiancee, Dr. Olivia Hartford."

Rossi shook hands with Olivia, "I'm David Rossi, but please call me Dave."

"Ever since reconnecting with Doc, I already read one of your books," said Olivia.

"Did you like the book?" asked Rossi.

"Too gruesome for my liking," said Olivia before taking a breath, "Even though my IQ of 170, my eidetic memory, and my timed reading speed of 10,000 words per-a-minute caused Agent Gideon to convince me to work for the F.B.I. too, I'm glad that I chose to turn him down to become a teacher because I rather teach math and leave catching serial killers to Doc, you, and Agent Hotchner."

"And that's OK," said Rossi before looking at the baggage claim conveyer belt that already had bags had started going through it, "Let's get whatever bags you brought along so we can get you a proper meal that wasn't airplane food and you can get some rest."

"I'm staying with you, Spencer, and Cadet Seaver?" asked Olivia.

"Since you'll be staying out here for four weeks, I decided to place you in one of my guest bedrooms," said Rossi.

Olivia smiled, "That's very generous of someone who sent my fiance into a ditch and didn't help him out when he was still recovering from getting shot."

"He told you what I did?" asked Rossi.

Olivia nodded, "You should be lucky that I wasn't there because I would have either sold your boots on eBay and donate the money to various youth groups."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "I like her."

Spencer nodded, "Hotch approves of her too while Jack developed a crush on Olivia."

Xxxx

10 minutes later Olivia was in the front passenger seat of Rossi's car while Spencer sat in the backseat when the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain started playing on the radio.

"That song is still one of my favorites, Spencer," said Olivia.

"Why don't we have the disc jockey play that song for us to dance to during our first dance as husband and wife during our wedding reception on August 6th?" asked Spencer.

"You're still wanting to get married on August 6th?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Even though Emily is dead, I know that she wouldn't want me to postpone our wedding."

Rossi nodded, "Reid's right that you two shouldn't postpone your wedding since a therapist would tell you two to continue getting married on the day you two planned, so just continue planning on getting married on the day you two planned."

Xxxx

Three hours later Rossi was teaching Spencer, Olivia, and Ashley how to make his spaghetti carbonara as a way to distract Spencer and Ashley over the events from the day while Olivia belted out Bon Jovi's song "Livin on a Prayer" to remind Spencer that their love for each other would get him through the hard times he's dealing with at the moment.

Xxxx

Later on that night, Spencer who couldn't sleep because of having a migraine was sitting on the piano bench of the piano that was in Rossi's living room and Rossi permitted him to play during his stay and was playing "Moonlight Sonata" when he heard Olivia's voice.

"Couldn't sleep, Doc?" asked Olivia.

Spencer stopped playing and looked at his fiancee as he spoke softly, "I had a migraine."

"Have you taken anything that you could take?" asked Olivia.

"Some ibuprofen and I thought that getting the piano would help distract me from the pain," said Spencer.

"Aside from being glad that you're finding a healthy way to relieve stress, I hope that you're going to talk to a therapist over the events of the past few days.

"Just like you did after your parents died?" asked Spencer.

"Talking to a therapist and you helped me deal with my parents' being murdered," said Olivia as she started massaging her fiancee's forehead, "Besides, talking to a therapist about your job would most likely help you with your migraines too."

"The last neurologist I saw mentioned that I should consider going to therapy, so I'll find a therapist who has enough clearance to talk about my job," said Spencer.

"Good, but how about you start telling me some stories about Emily before we go to our respective guest bedrooms and get some sleep before we have to get ready to attend Mass in a few hours," said Olivia.

"Do I have to go to Mass with you?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not familiar with Washington D.C. like you are, so I'll need you to show me around while we light a candle together in Emily's honor," said Olivia.

Spencer sighed, "You win," said Spencer as he took a breath as he started to tell Olivia about Emily taking a beating for him when they were being held hostage by Benjamin Cyrus.

Xxxx

Two days later, Spencer who was wearing a dark suit with a black dress shirt and black tie while his favorite purple scarf that Olivia gave him before he moved out East as a parting gift draped over his neck and shoulders entered the church with Olivia who was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that reached the middle of her legs and didn't show any cleavage, black western boots, while her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled into its usual side braid entered the church together and made their way down the line of people who were waiting to speak to Ambassador Prentiss who was standing by Emily's closed casket as they ignored the shocked looks on JJ's, Will's, Garcia's, and Morgan's faces.

Xxxx

15 minutes later, Spencer and Olivia had finally approached Ambassador Prentiss.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Ambassador Prentiss," said Spencer.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," said Ambassador Prentiss as her eyes went wide when she recognized Olivia who was now holding hands with Spencer, "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad to finally see you again, Dr. Hartford."

"After everything you've done for me during my first year teaching mathematics and English to children in Ukraine, I wasn't going to let Spencer go through the loss of one of his teammates without me being there for him while I wanted to personally give you my condolences on your loss, Ambassador," said Olivia.

Ambassador Prentiss pulled Olivia into a gentle hug, "Thank you, Dr. Hartford," said Ambassador Prentiss before looking at Spencer, "Dr. Hartford told me about you when we were both stationed in Ukraine, so congratulations on you and Dr. Hartford finally getting engaged, Dr. Reid."

"Thank you," said Spencer softly.

Ambassador Prentiss looked at Spencer, "Hopefully, you and Dr. Hartford will let me attend the wedding in my daughter's place."

"I'd like that, so please make sure that your calendar is open for August 6th since Spencer and I are getting married at the Dahlgren Chapel of the Sacred Heart at Georgetown University at 1 P.M.," said Olivia.

"I'll be there," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer nodded, "We'll send an invitation as soon as they're ready," said Spencer before he and Olivia walked over at JJ, Will, Garcia, Kevin, and Morgan who's mouths were open in shock while he noticed a hurt and angry look in JJ's eyes, "Even though I wish that I could tell you guys that I'm getting married under better circumstances, I want you guys to meet my fiancee, Dr. Olivia Hartford. Olivia currently works as a mathematics professor at CalTech, and she flew out here so she wouldn't let me deal with Emily's death on my own while she wanted to personally give Ambassador Prentiss her condolences since she got to know Ambassador Prentiss during her first year teaching mathematics and English to children when she lived in Ukraine."

After Spencer individually pointed out who is who, Olivia looked at JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Will, "Even though I wish that I could meet you guys under better circumstances, I'm glad to meet you guys and I'm sorry about the loss that you guys just went through," said Olivia before taking a breath, "I wasn't going to let Spencer deal with this loss on his own since I was there for him when he committed his mother while he was there to help me through my parents' deaths when we were 20."

Garcia who was still upset about Emily's death, smiled for the first time in days at the thought about one of her teammates getting married, "If you knew about Boy Wonder's mom, when did you two meet? How long have you two been dating? When did you two get engaged? When is the wedding?" asked Garcia.

"We met when we were 15-year-old CalTech students. Spencer and I dated each other from when we were 18 until we were 21 because of the career choices we chose forced us to break up since I wasn't going to make Spencer wait four to five years for me to complete my post-college plans. We just got back together on January 29th. Spencer asked me to marry him during his mother's birthday dinner on the 13th as his birthday present for his mother who has called me her future daughter-in-law for years. Despite you guys losing a teammate, we're still getting married on the 14th anniversary of the day we met on August 6th since Spencer told me that Emily wouldn't want us to postpone our wedding," said Olivia.

Garcia nodded in agreement, "Emily wouldn't want you two to cancel an extremely happy event that's five months away."

"Emily wouldn't want you to postpone your wedding, but at least you didn't try to keep your fiancee a secret for a year," said Morgan as he gave JJ a pointed look.

"After all the secrets that Emily kept from us, I was tired of keeping Olivia a secret from you guys," said Spencer softly.

Garcia looked at Olivia, "How long will you be in Washington D.C. for?" asked Garcia.

"CalTech has granted me a leave of absence until March 26th since I told them that I refuse to let Spencer go through this alone while I'll be able to get some additional wedding planning done too since I need to meet with two certain little ring bearers to get fitted for their tuxedos."

JJ who was upset about realizing that she wasn't Spencer's first love while knowing that she'll have to tell Emily about Spencer's upcoming wedding when she transports Emily to Paris spoke up "You're having two ring bearers?" asked JJ.

Spencer looked at JJ who's eyes still had hurt and anger showing in them while noticing that Will also saw the look in JJ's eyes took a breath, "I want both Jack and Henry to be co-ring bearers since I didn't want Jack to feel left out if I just picked my godson to be the ring bearer."

"JJ is required to return to the State Department in 10 days, so just let me know when you're ready to get Henry fitted for his tuxedo," said Will.

"I will," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Olivia were taking their places on a pew and clasped hands together while knowing that the funeral mass would be starting in five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Emily is still alive while Garcia, JJ, and Morgan will officially meet Olivia in the next chapter.


	5. Morgan’s Gift for Spencer

A week after Emily's death, Spencer, Olivia, Morgan, and Garcia were gathered in Spencer's apartment eating Chinese food for lunch while talking about their memories with Emily while Olivia told Morgan and Garcia about herself when Garcia who was disappointed that JJ turned down getting to know Olivia looked at Spencer and Olivia, "Since you two promised to tell us your love story after giving a cliff-notes version on your relationship, can you please tell us now?" asked Garcia.

Spencer and Olivia nodded as they started to explain recount the day they met each other, family vacations that Olivia's parents included Spencer on, Olivia being there for Spencer when Diana was committed to Bennington Sanitarium, when they started dating each other when they were 18, Spencer being there for Olivia after Olivia's parents were murdered, their mutual breakup, the marriage pact they made after their break up, Spencer showing the cards that Olivia sent him each year on his birthday and Christmas, their reunion, and Spencer's proposal.

Xxxx

When Spencer and Olivia were done explaining everything, Garcia who had tears falling down her face smiled, "Now that's quite the romance story you two have."

Olivia nodded, "Even though breaking up was the hardest decision for us to make together, I know that we did the right thing since the four years we would be required to be living in either a different city or country would have broken us apart."

"And we ended up quoting "If you love someone let them go. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, it was never meant to be" when I told Olivia that I got accepted into the F.B.I. Academy," said Spencer.

"What matters now is that you two are back together and Boy Wonder has been very happier since your return," said Garcia before giving Olivia a look, "One of these days, you'll have to tell me about your time in the Peace Corps."

Olivia smiled, "I will, but I won't be moving out here until July 1st. When I move out here, I'm going to be staying in Rossi's guest bedroom until after the wedding."

"You two aren't going to live with each other until after the wedding?" asked Morgan.

"We have never slept in the same bedroom, hotel room, or shared a tent during trips together while I firmly told Spencer that as a Catholic woman I'll never move in with a man I'm dating unless he's my husband," said Olivia.

"You two have never?" asked Garcia.

Spencer spoke up before Garcia could bring up have sex, "I'm not like you two or JJ since I promised my mom that I would wait until after marriage."

Garcia looked at the magazines that dealt with tuxedos and potential honeymoon destinations on Spencer's coffee table, "Have you two made plans for the wedding yet?" asked Garcia.

Olivia nodded, "Since Spencer and I are both Roman Catholics, I'm about to join the facility in the mathematics department at Georgetown University, Spencer being a regular guest lecturer at Georgetown University, and Spencer has been continuing his education there we already booked the 1 P.M. slot at the Dahlgren Chapel of the Sacred Heart at Georgetown University."

"With a wedding Mass included?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "Yes and the reception will be hosted at the Smithsonian Castle."

Garcia looked at Olivia, "Have you started looking for a wedding dress yet?" asked Garcia.

"I already found my wedding dress with my best friend and maid of honor Marissa and my former academic adviser Dr. Donaldson who took both Spencer and me in with her husband while we were minors last week Monday," said Olivia.

"Have any pictures for me?" asked Garcia.

Olivia shook her head, "No picture of me in my wedding dress will be taken until Spencer's and my wedding day," said Olivia before smiling a bit as she looked down at the brown western boots that she was currently wearing with her denim jeans and a long-sleeved purple western shirt, "but I can tell you guys that my something blue will be a pair of blue western boots."

Spencer smiled at Olivia, "I would have been upset if you weren't going to stop being you and not wear western boots on our wedding day, Livy."

"I know, Doc," said Olivia.

"What about the song for the first dance as husband and wife?" asked Garcia.

"You're Still the One" by Shania Twain," said Olivia.

"Due to how long it's taking you and Boy Wonder to finally reach the alter?" asked Garcia.

Olivia nodded, "And it was the first song that Spencer and I slow danced to when the Polytechnic School invited us to attend their senior prom so we could have the experience of going to prom."

"That song's perfect," said Garcia.

"For my flower bouquet, I decided on Arizona Blue-Eyes, Nevada Gilia, Mojave Lupine, Wild Canterbury Bells, and Parry's Bellflower which are all wildflowers that are found in Arizona, California, and Nevada while we'll have some blooming cactuses on the alter," said Olivia.

"That's pretty," said Garcia.

Olivia nodded, "My maid of honor owns a flower shop, so she'll make sure to get the flowers and cactuses we want," said Olivia before looking at Spencer, "Marissa is talking about opening a flower shop out here since her parents are dead while her brother lives in Manassas with his wife and children."

"I take it that she doesn't want you and her to be living on the opposite sides of the country?" asked Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "I already promised her that she would be godmother to our firstborn child."

"Have you met Marissa before?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "She was in our gym class at the Polytechnic School, so I'm not surprised that Marissa is going to follow Olivia out here."

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Have you chosen a best man yet?" asked Morgan.

Spencer took a breath, "I chose my cousin Travis since I've known him my entire life while we promised each other to be each other's best man at our weddings when we were kids."

Morgan rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "I'm not upset, Reid. I had a feeling that you would have asked your cousin or your friend, Ethan, from New Orleans to be your best man while you might be the only one granted time off for your wedding."

Spencer sighed, "Thank you."

"How about a destination for your honeymoon yet?" asked Garcia.

"Lviv, Ukraine," said Olivia.

"Why Ukraine?" asked Morgan.

"I taught English and math to students at a middle school in Lviv, so I vowed that I would take my future husband to the city I lived in for two years for our honeymoon," said Olivia.

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about the research he did on Lviv, Ukraine when he learned from Olivia that she was stationed in Ukraine in a birthday card, "Lviv is famous for their coffee, chocolate, and architecture so I'm excited to spend a week in the city where Livy lived in for two years."

"Will you bring chocolate back?" asked Garcia.

"We will," said Spencer.

Morgan then thought about Spencer's and Olivia's living situation, "Have you two gone house hunting yet?" asked Morgan.

"Why do you ask?" asked Olivia.

Spencer looked at Olivia, "When we're not on cases, Derek buys houses and restores them as a way to help out with the anger he had over the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks while he uses the rent money and profits he receives as a second income," said Spencer before looking at Morgan, "Rossi insisted on buying us a house as his wedding present for us is going to be showing us a colonial-style house that has six-bedrooms, a library with built-in bookshelves, and a separate room that's perfect for a home office that's in his neighborhood tomorrow."

"Even though the house won't be available to be moved into until this November," added Olivia.

Morgan took a breath as he looked at Spencer as he reached into the briefcase he brought along and pulled out a manila folder, "Even though Rossi found a house that fits your needs, I bought a property in October of 2009 and it's just about finished. It has six bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, a family room that would make a great entertainment room, a library with built-in bookshelves, and a sun-room that would make a great home office," said Morgan as he passed the folder to Spencer.

Spencer opened up the folder and his eyes went wide when he recognized the Tudor style house that was for sale when he pointed out to Morgan, "This is the house I pointed out to you a month after I got shot above the left knee."

Morgan nodded, "I know. A week after you pointed out that house, I ended up arranging a tour of the house and found out that it was quite the fixer-upper causing me to give an offer that quickly got accepted since it was on the market for over a year."

"Houses like this are worth over $5,000,000 in Washington D.C., Morgan," said Spencer.

"I know, but Emily insisted on helping me buy the house as an apology for leaving you without backup on the day you got shot. I was going to give you this house when you celebrate the big 3-0 this October in hopes of you being ready to settle down and start a family," said Morgan.

Spencer's eyes went wide, "You aren't going to give Olivia and me this house for free. You need profits to help you buy future properties to work on and materials for fixing up a house."

"I was going to rent out this house to you for $800 a month, but knowing Rossi he'll buy this house outright if you two end up choosing this house," said Morgan.

Olivia looked at the picture of the house, "I always dreamed about us living in a Tudor style house because Tudor style houses remind me of your mother."

"My mom is the reason why that house caught my eye," said Spencer before seeing a picture of the bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen, and a recreation room on the lower level, "When I talked to my father yesterday, he was talking about retiring from being a lawyer at the end of the year and move out here so we won't have to worry about hiring a nanny or putting our children in a daycare that can be an incubator for germs before our future first child starts going to school."

"The lower level would make a great apartment for your father," said Morgan.

"Exactly," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Even though Rossi wants to show us the Colonial-style house in his neighborhood, we need to be polite and look at the house Rossi talked to me about and the house you bought for me before we make our final decision."

"I understand," said Morgan.

Spencer looked at his watch.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "As much as I enjoyed having some company over, Olivia and I have a counseling session with Father Larson at the Our Lady of Victory Catholic Church."

"Aren't you two supposed to get married at Georgetown University?" asked Morgan.

"We are, but the Dahlgren Chapel of the Sacred Heart send every bride and groom to a local parish for their marriage preparation program while I've been attending Mass at Our Lady of Victory Catholic Church when our job allows it ever since I moved out here," said Spencer.

Two minutes later Spencer was outside with Morgan and Garcia who both told him that they were glad that he had Olivia in his life again before he drove Olivia and himself to Our Lady of Victory Catholic Church.

Xxx

The next afternoon, Spencer and Olivia had just finished touring the Tudor style house that Morgan and Emily bought for Spencer in the Woodley Park neighborhood of Northwest Washington D.C. when Rossi who had tagged along looked at Spencer and Olivia who had made their decision after talking in the sunroom for two minutes.

"Now which house do you two want me to buy as your wedding present?" asked Rossi.

"As much as I loved the Colonial-style house in your neighborhood, I prefer this house," said Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "I prefer this house too since I can imagine Olivia and I raising our future children in this house."

Olivia who had her laptop connected in front of her pulled up a map of Catholic Schools and Georgetown University on her laptop, "This house is less than a 15-minute drive to Georgetown University, a 10-minute drive away from Our Lady of Victory Parish and School, and a 14-minute drive from St. John's College High School."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Even though you two mentioned that you two hope to have your first child by the end of next year, you two already decided on where to send your future children to school?" asked Morgan.

"We ended up talking about raising children during our Pre-Cana counseling session yesterday, so education was talked about while we both agreed to send our future children to a Catholic school when we were talking about the education we wanted our future children to have before our career choices forced us to break up," said Olivia.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "When will this house be ready to be moved into?" asked Spencer.

"If I have help finishing up this house, we can get you two moved in by August 1st," said Morgan.

Olivia looked at her fiance, "Are you going to stay in this house five days before our wedding?" asked Olivia.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about Olivia deciding to change her last name to Reid after the wedding, "I rather wait to live in this house until you're finally known as Dr. Olivia Reid."

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were filling out the paperwork that allowed them to own their new Tudor style house while Rossi and Morgan negotiated on a price before Rossi wrote a check that would allow Morgan to buy three more properties and materials for renovations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The way I ended this chapter was the best way I could end the chapter. Olivia's not going to officially meet JJ until she joins Spencer in Washington D.C. since JJ is confused right now because in 200 its mentioned that she and Will agreed to try for baby number two right before she was shipped to Afghanistan so her feelings about her crush on Spencer while she's currently dating the father of Henry are jumbled right now since she's currently focusing on her posting for the State Department while she lied to Spencer, Seaver, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi about Emily. She's refusing to talk to anyone about what she thinks about Spencer being engaged to his college sweetheart even though Spencer and Will saw the look in JJ's eyes when Spencer introduced Olivia.


	6. Professional Life Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over two months since the ending of chapter five, so it's now May 18th of 2011 at the beginning of this chapter that takes place during Supply & Demand. Everything that happened between With Friends Like These and Supply & Demand still happened.

Spencer was sitting at the conference room table reading a book from his messenger bag when Garcia entered the conference room and noticed the lack of Hotch causing Garcia to look at him, Ashley, Morgan, and Rossi.

"Where's Hotch?" asked Garcia.

Rossi who was looking at something on his tablet spoke up, "Any minute."

Garcia sat down, "I didn't get a file sent to me. Did a case go directly to him?" asked Garcia.

"Don't know," said Rossi.

Ashley looked at her teammates, "When's the last time he called a meeting this early?" asked Ashley.

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Three years, eight months ago."

"And what happened?" asked Ashley.

"Gideon left," said Spencer softly.

Garcia instantly became worried as she looked at her teammates, "Who's leaving?" asked Garcia worriedly.

"Nobody's leaving," said Morgan.

A minute later, Hotch came into the conference room as he read something on his phone, "I appreciate everyone coming in early."

"What's going on?" asked Rossi.

Hotch looked at his teammates, "The Director called a meeting last night to discuss budgets."

A shocked Rossi looked at Hotch, "They skipped over Strauss?" asked Rossi.

"She's away. The Bureau is facing a lot of changes and this unit is no exception. Over the next few weeks, each of you is going to be asked if you'd like to stay with the unit," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about both Hotch and Rossi telling him not to make the same mistake as them and pick the B.A.U. over Olivia, "Why wouldn't we?" asked Spencer.

"There are other options for you out there. And while I want the unit to stay together, I understand completely if you want to see what the alternatives are," said Hotch before looking at Morgan, "Morgan, there's renewed interest in you from the New York office."

"Nobody's called me," said Morgan.

"They will," said Hotch.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna go," said Morgan.

"Oh, I know," said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "We both know how many job offers you get every month, but you should talk to Olivia first before you finalize on your decision."

Spencer nodded, "I'll make sure to talk to Olivia tonight."

Ashley looked at Hotch, "Are you staying here?" asked Ashley.

"It's my intention. All I ask is if you are contacted by another division that you let me know," said Hotch as his cell phone rang causing him to answer his phone, "Hotchner. Yes. Right. We can be there in 20 minutes," said Hotch as he hung up and looked at his teammates, "Virginia State police believe they've uncovered a serial killer. They need us at Zacha Road and Route 7 as soon as possible. Morgan, you and Dave get out there."

"What about this?" asked Rossi.

"We can talk about it later," said Hotch.

After Rossi and Morgan left for the crime scene, Spencer pulled out his phone and sent Olivia a text message.

GOOD MORNING. I HAD A PHONE CALL FROM HOTCH ABOUT NEEDING TO BE AT THE B.A.U. BY 5 A.M. FOR AN EMERGENCY TEAM MEETING, BUT A LAST-MINUTE CASE HALTED THE MEETING. AFTER THIS CASE, WE'LL NEED TO TALK FACE TO FACE ON SKYPE SINCE I HAVE SOME NEWS. I LOVE YOU AND I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE. ~ SR

As soon Spencer pocketed his phone, Garcia walked over to him.

"Did you just tell Olivia about the budget cuts and you have to decide if you're going to stay in the B.A.U. or not?" asked Garcia.

"I chose to tell Olivia in my text message that I had an emergency team meeting before Hotch got a call about a case and we'll need to talk after this case," said Spencer.

"What are you going to do? Boss-man brought up that you get a lot of job offers," said Garcia.

Spencer sighed, "Hotch and Rossi both told me not to make the same mistake by picking this job over Olivia and my future children if Olivia tells me that she's not happy about me being gone for a few days every week. So maybe it's time to think about working a job that gives me normal hours and doesn't require traveling all over the country before I marry Olivia and start a family with her since my own father abandoned me for 17 years until we started reconnecting again after the Riley Jenkins case."

"You're leaving then?" asked Garcia.

"I don't know what I'm going to do until I talk to Olivia first, so let's just focus on the case for now," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was fixing himself a mug of tea when Agent Swann approached him.

"I heard through the grapevine that you're getting married this August," said Agent Swann.

Spencer nodded, "I'll be marrying my college sweetheart on the 14th anniversary of the day we met in 80 days."

"Congratulations," said Agent Swann.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

"Even though I heard that you and your fiancee decided on a limit of 100 guests; do you have any additional invitations to mail out to me?" asked Agent Swann.

Spencer nodded, "I do. Are you hoping to be invited to my wedding?" asked Spencer.

"Can you?" asked Agent Swann.

"I'll send one to your mailbox," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Over 12 hours later, Spencer smiled when he saw Olivia's face on his laptop, "I'm sorry that I called you about needing to Skype when it's 1 A.M. in Pasadena and 4 A.M. in Washington D.C. right now," said Spencer apologetically.

"It's OK, Doc. I knew that you would contact me as soon as the case was over since you mentioned that we needed to talk face to face and I promised you that I would answer your phone calls no matter what time it is," said Olivia before taking a deep breath, "So what's going on about your career in the F.B.I.?" asked Olivia.

Spencer took a breath, "The reason why I had an emergency team meeting that took place at 5 A.M. was because of budget cuts were announced, so I have to decide on if I want to stay in the B.A.U. or not since the unit is downsizing."

"What are you going to do?" asked Olivia.

"Even though I get over 30 job offers a month, I'm not sure if I want to stay in the B.A.U., transfer to another local unit that has more stable hours, or leave the F.B.I. altogether and work for another government agency like the NSA, Homeland Security, work for academia full time, join a think tank or the private sector," said Spencer.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Since you told me about what you told Aaron during your grief assessment and we have quite a bit to do before we marry each other, why not take a paid sabbatical so you can take care of getting some much-needed rest to reduce your migraines, not worry about having to miss any more Pre-Cana counseling sessions, moving me out here, helping me get everything ready for our wedding, finish up on packing up your apartment and get us moved into our new home, write some articles to publish, work on the book you started writing nearly two months ago, do some teaching, and spend time with your parents until it's time for us to marry and go to Ukraine?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded at his fiancee's logic, "And after we go on our honeymoon and we're done unpacking everything in our new house, I decide what to do with my professional life by going through my job offers?" asked Spencer.

"Exactly," said Olivia.

"Then I'll talk to Hotch about taking a sabbatical," said Spencer before yawning, "I've been up for over 24 hours."

"Then please get some sleep and call me before you go to bed later on tonight," said Olivia.

"I will," said Spencer.

"I love you," said Olivia.

"I love you too," said Spencer before signing off.

Xxxx

Later on that morning at 11 A.M., Spencer handed Hotch his finished case report before closing the door and sat down in front of Hotch's desk.

Hotch looked up from his desk and noticed the nervous look on Spencer's face, "Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

"I ended up Skyping with Olivia as soon as I got home last night, and she suggested that I request a paid sabbatical for the unforeseeable future," said Spencer nervously.

Hotch nodded as he thought about what Spencer said six weeks ago about not being able to keep each other safe, why they were working for the B.A.U., and maybe Gideon did the right thing and left, "Based on your grief assessment, I was already planning on talking to you about taking a sabbatical to think about your professional future while you finish up on preparing for your wedding, moving into your new house, and marry Olivia," said Hotch before taking a breath as he thought about hating himself for him and JJ hurting Spencer, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, and Ashley by lying about Emily, "Do you see yourself coming back after you've adjusted to married life with Olivia?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed as he thought about Hotch knowing about his migraines, "I don't know if I'll be coming back when I get settled into my new house because I don't want to make the same mistakes that you, Rossi, Gideon, and even Max Ryan did with your marriages since my own father wasn't part of my life for 17 years while the neurologist I've been seeing my migraines told me to think about working a less stressful job."

"I did tell you not to mess up the second chance you've been given to have with Olivia, so I'll understand your decision if you decide not to return to the B.A.U. when you're ready to end your sabbatical," said Hotch as he grabbed the paperwork that was needed to put Spencer on a sabbatical, "When do you want to start your sabbatical?" asked Hotch.

"I was planning on starting my sabbatical next week Friday so I can spend the next week and a half finishing my ever-growing backlog of case files and make arrangements to teach some geographical profiling classes and profiling classes at the academy and see if Agent Blake would like some help with the forensic linguistics classes she's teaching at Georgetown University this summer since she and her husband offered me one of their guest-bedrooms to stay in when I'm finally moved out of my apartment until my wedding day," said Spencer.

"That's perfect, but please don't forget about how valuable you've been to this unit while I'll always be one phone call away," said Hotch.

"I promise," said Spencer before filling out the paperwork that he needed to take his sabbatical.

Xxxx

After signing the required paperwork, Spencer stood up from in front of Hotch's desk and shook his head when he saw that Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Ashley were watching Hotch's office from the bullpen, "I guess that I better go tell everyone that I'm going on a sabbatical after finishing work next week Friday."

"Want me to be there to stop Garcia from derailing your plans?" asked Hotch.

"Could you?" asked Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Hotch left Hotch's office when Garcia looked up at Spencer.

"You're leaving the B.A.U., aren't you?" asked Garcia.

"I'm not sure about what I even want to do with my professional life yet, but Olivia convinced me to consider asking for a paid sabbatical so I can take care of everything that needs to be taken care of before the wedding while I do some teaching at the academy, guest-lecturing at Georgetown University, and write a few articles I've been hoping to publish in various journals," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "I won't be finalizing my decision on if I'll be returning to the B.A.U. or not until after Livy and I return from Ukraine and we get settled into our new house."

JJ who had returned to the B.A.U. that morning so she could start her training as a profiler looked at Spencer, "You need to come back to the B.A.U. because we need you, Spence."

Spencer shook his head, "Both Hotch and Rossi both warned me not to make the same mistakes they did and ruin the second chance I've been given with Olivia," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "If Olivia wants me to leave the B.A.U. after our honeymoon, I'll leave the B.A.U. for her because I already lost her once so we could follow our separate dreams and I'm refusing to lose her a second time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer will start his sabbatical in the next chapter.


	7. Sabbatical Plans & A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on Wednesday, May 25th of 2011 and I decided that Spencer will be doing one additional activity during his sabbatical and he started doing it after the Ben Foster case while I decided that Olivia should have an older brother that she isn't very close to because of being born over 10 years apart while she has a niece and nephew who are both 10-years-old.
> 
> The season 14 finale and the second episode of season 15 made me write a scene for this chapter, so this chapter isn't for JJ fans or Jeid shippers.

Spencer had given Hotch all of his completed files when Hotch looked at him.

"Have you figured out your weekly schedule will be for your sabbatical yet?" asked Hotch.

Spencer thought about Hotch and Rossi being the only teammates who knew that he had recently started writing a book that dealt with life stories of serial killers who have paranoid schizophrenia and he already got permission from a few serial killers who are still alive, their families, and the victims' families to write about them since he promised that a percentage of the money he makes would go towards research and treatment for schizophrenia and a college scholarship in the name of some of the victims, "Up until the wedding on Mondays and Tuesdays, I'll be focusing on my book by either writing at home or flying to Oregon, California, and Texas to do custodial interviews on Ben Foster, Gina King, Edmund Kemper III, Theodore Bryar. Wednesday mornings will deal with Pre-Cana counseling with Olivia who will participate through Via Skype until she moves out here while the afternoons will be spent co-teaching with Professor Blake at Georgetown. On Thursday afternoons, I'll be teaching profiling and geographical profiling classes at the academy. On Fridays, I'll just be visiting various museums and libraries. One Saturday afternoon a month I'll be flying out to Las Vegas and stay there through Tuesday morning."

"While you do a bit of packing each day?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Hotch took a breath, "Even though you have a lot to do until yours and Olivia's wedding, do you think that you can spend one night a week at my apartment with Jack so Jessica who will be staying with Jack at my apartment can have a child-free night off?" asked Hotch.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"I've just been chosen to teach hostage negotiation techniques to our troops in Pakistan and I'll be required to join troops on a flight to Pakistan next week Monday for the unforeseeable future," said Hotch before noticing a disappointed look on Spencer's face, "If you're worried that I'll be missing your wedding, please stop worrying because I already got permission to come back here for two nights and three days so I don't miss your wedding."

Spencer raised his eyebrows, "Olivia's 39-year-old brother Lieutenant Colonial Edmund Hartford is currently based in Pakistan while his veterinarian wife Danielle and my soon to be niece and nephew Abigail and Brayden live on the U.S. military base in Stuttgart, Germany."

"I'll be where Lieutenant Colonial Hartford is based since he was the one who requested my help," said Hotch before thinking about Olivia rarely talking about her brother the few times he saw Olivia since January 30th, "Are Olivia and Lieutenant Colonial Hartford close?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Olivia's and Edmund's relationship is basically like yours and Sean's because of them being born over ten years apart. Edmund was always a bit jealous about Olivia being a genius, while Edmund kept on accepting postings to live on various U.S. military bases all over the world instead of staying in the country after their parents died causing Olivia to mainly see her niece and nephew during holidays and summer break."

"Have you talked to Lieutenant Colonial Hartford ever since you reconnected with Olivia?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I have Skyped with Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden five times since Olivia and I reunited. Edmund and Danielle were very happy that Olivia and I got back together sooner than we planned while I ended up getting Abigail and Brayden to remember me by showing them some pictures of Olivia and I with them during the first year of their life while I did a few magic tricks to instantly win them over as their soon to be uncle through Skype."

Hotch thought about Spencer telling him that he asked Olivia's father for his blessing to date his daughter as soon as Olivia turned 18 while knowing that he wouldn't be surprised if Spencer got a hold of Edmund to ask him for his blessing to propose to Olivia, "Did you ask Edmund for his blessing to propose to Olivia?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Edmund instantly gave me his blessing to marry his sister before I could even ask for his blessing since he liked me during the ten times I saw him from when I was 16 until I was 21 and always joked about me becoming his future brother-in-law and the little brother he always wanted."

"How did he handle yours and Olivia's breakup?" asked Hotch.

"He understood that Olivia and I had to break up so we could follow our dreams without holding each other back since he dealt with a few breakups over his career in the Army before he met his wife," said Spencer.

"Do you think that Lieutenant Colonial Hartford will be able to come to D.C. for the wedding?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled a bit, "What Olivia doesn't know is that when Edmund finishes his current deployment in Pakistan next month; Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden are going to be moving to Washington D.C. on July 2nd so he can reconnect with Olivia and teach at the National Defense University since this is his last deployment for the Army," said Spencer before grinning a bit, "What Olivia also doesn't know is that Edmund and Danielle already bought the five-bedroom house that was for sale across the street from Olivia's and my soon to be new house."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Hotch before getting back on topic, "So are you able to watch Jack for a night every week?" asked Hotch.

"I'll watch Jack from after breakfast on Friday until 10 A.M. on Saturday so Jessica can have 24 hours off to do what she can't do around Jack," said Spencer.

"That means that you'll be taking him to museums and the library with you?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Is that fine with you?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Jack said that it's always fun when you go with him to a museum since he learns the most from you while you know what books are appropriate for Jack to read. Just use my car when you take Jack on outings so you don't have to move his booster seat."

"I will," said Spencer before looking at the clock, "I'm going to head home since Olivia and I are Skyping in two and a half hours."

"Please tell her that I said hello," said Hotch.

"I will," said Spencer before leaving Hotch's office.

Xxxx

Two and a half hours later, Spencer smiled when he saw Olivia's face on his laptop, "Hi, Livy," said Spencer.

"How was your day, Doc?" asked Olivia.

"I found out that Hotch is leaving for Pakistan on Monday since he's been asked to teach hostage negotiation techniques to our troops in Pakistan, so I'll be spending 24 hours a week with Jack so Hotch's former sister-in-law Jessica can take a break," said Spencer.

"That's sweet of you," said Olivia.

"Jack's a great kid, so I don't mind spending a night with him so his aunt can take a break," said Spencer.

Olivia thought about her brother currently being based in Pakistan, "Do you know if Aaron will be based where Edmund is currently based?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Hotch's going to be on the same base, so I won't be surprised if Hotch finds out more about a younger me."

"Knowing Edmund, he'll be talking about all the hacks we pulled together," said Olivia before thinking about how highly her fiance thinks about his unit chief who became another father to him despite the second chance he has gotten with his own father, "Despite his secondment to Pakistan, will Aaron be able to make it to our wedding or will he have to attend the wedding via Skype just like Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden have to?" asked Olivia.

"He'll be able to come home for a few days to attend the wedding," said Spencer.

Olivia sighed, "Even though Edmund and I aren't that close, I just wish that he would be able to come to Washington D.C. to walk me down the wedding aisle even though I have two uncles who can walk me down the aisle."

"Maybe with Edmund turning 40 on June 28th, his superior in the Army might force him to end his deployment," said Spencer.

"I hope so too because I want Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden to start living in the States again so I don't have to travel to another country to visit my niece and nephew on their birthday and Christmas," said Olivia.

"So you don't want to travel to another country after our honeymoon in Ukraine?" asked Spencer.

"As long as you take me to London, United Kingdom and Paris, France for a second and third honeymoon," said Olivia.

Spencer laughed, "Deal."

Xxxx

Two evenings later Spencer who was finally on his sabbatical had just finished eating dinner and was about to finish up on packing for three night and four day trip to Las Vegas when he heard a knock on his door causing him to see JJ through the peephole and let her into his apartment, "What are you doing here when you should be with Will and Henry, JJ?" asked Spencer.

"Will ended up taking Henry to New Orleans for a few days while I ended up having to stay behind just in case there's a case since the team is now three agents down," said JJ before taking a breath, "Spence, do you want to go out for brunch with me tomorrow?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm flying out to Las Vegas at 7 A.M. so I can tell my parents, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon about my sabbatical in person."

"Then how about just the two of us going out for brunch next week Saturday?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "I can't."

"Why?" asked JJ.

"It's not appropriate for just the two of us to spend time together outside of work without our significant others or the rest of the team joining us," said Spencer.

JJ narrowed her eyes as the two glasses of wine she had already drunk took effect, "Even though you're not married to Olivia yet, I don't think that Olivia is the right one for you since she was the first girl to break your heart while she's now keeping you from spending time with me outside of work."

Spencer glared at JJ, "After the way you broke my heart by bringing Garcia along to the Redskins so you, Garcia, and I can get to know each other better as friends and eventually got together with Will, you don't have a right to say that Olivia isn't the one for me. When Olivia and I broke up and decided to make that marriage pact, we told each other this "If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours, to begin with," quoted Spencer before taking a breath, "When Olivia told me that she wanted to join the Peace Corps while I was allowed to enter the F.B.I. Academy at 21-years-old, we both loved each other so much that we agreed to not hold each other back from following our dreams and chose to set each other free. When Olivia returned to me on January 29th, Olivia and I knew that we were meant to be."

JJ took a breath as she decided to ignore Emily's advice about staying silent and not tell Spencer that she's in love with him since Spencer sounded extremely happy when he told her about Olivia and he doesn't need another bombshell at the moment since he believes that she's dead, "I'm in love with you and I had to tell you before you can marry Olivia," said JJ before thinking about the party the team attended together before Spencer's life changed forever, "I was going to ask you out after the Super Bowl party, but then the Hankel case interrupted us, and then you weren't in a good place for dating for a while causing me to start dating Will while you focused on finding your footing. When I found out that I was pregnant with Henry, I realized that life can get complicated and Henry deserved to have both parents together."

"As someone who didn't have his father in his life for 17 years, I agree that Henry deserves to have both parents together," said Spencer as he thought about noticing that Will noticed the angry look in JJ's eyes when he introduced Olivia to everyone at Emily's funeral, "Does Will know that you're in love with me?" asked Spencer.

JJ nodded, "He confronted me about my reaction to your fiancee after the funeral while I ended up breaking up with him last week after we argued over my decision to return to the F.B.I. as a profiler while I was getting tired of his marriage proposals too."

Spencer narrowed his eyes as he thought about how JJ had changed during her forced transfer to the State Department while realizing that being in love with him would make JJ refuse to do the right thing and marry the father of her son as he quickly spoke up, "If you're going to ask me to break off my engagement with Olivia, I'm not going to break everything off with Olivia since I don't love you the way I love Olivia."

"Then why did you ask me on that date that I messed up on over five years ago?" asked JJ.

"The only reason why I asked you on that date, was because of Gideon telling me that I needed to try to move on from Olivia since it was two and a half years since the breakup while Olivia encouraged me to try and date other women until our planned reunion," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "I need you to leave now and please don't contact me about getting together for brunch anymore or going to the park with just you and Henry. If I want to spend time with Henry, I'll contact Will."

A few seconds later an angry JJ left the apartment while Spencer quickly decided to contact Olivia through Skype on the smartphone she convinced him to get.

Olivia who noticed the tense look on her fiance's face smiled, "What's up, Doc?" asked Olivia.

Spencer took a breath, "I got bad news that can most likely affect our relationship."

"Did you cheat on me?" asked Olivia.

Spencer shook his head, "No," said Spencer as he started to tell his fiancee about JJ's visit.

Xxx

When Spencer was done telling his fiancee about JJ's confession and his response, he looked at his fiancee, "Despite JJ revealing that she's in love with me, I still want to marry you since I don't love JJ the way I love you," said Spencer.

"I know, Doc," said Olivia before taking a desk breath, "Since her son is standing up in the wedding, we'll still let Ms. Jareau attend the wedding while we request that the line "If anyone objects to the marriage, they should speak now or forever hold their peace." is left out during the wedding ceremony."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "I don't want my mom to scratch out anyone's eyes if anyone objects to us marrying each other."

Olivia thought about her fiance and herself not being big on drinking alcoholic beverages since they both started college when they were still minors and her fiance stopped drinking alcoholic beverages as part of his recovery from the Hankel case even though her fiance didn't continue using Dilaudid after he rescued himself from Hankel, "Since neither of us is big on drinking, I rather have it that each guest who's 21-years-old or older can have a maximum of two alcoholic beverages during our wedding reception."

"Good idea," said Spencer.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Plus if you end up returning to the B.A.U. after our honeymoon, you'll need to warn JJ that there need to be boundaries between the two of you personally and professionally."

"I already warned her that it isn't appropriate for the just the two of us to spend time together outside of work anymore when she asked me out for brunch," said Spencer before giving Olivia pleading eyes, "Even though I promised Rossi that we'll have a proper wedding, are you sure that you don't want to elope when you move out here?" asked Spencer.

Olivia shook her head, "I've been dreaming about my dream wedding since I was nine-years-old, so you'll just have to handle waiting to marry me for 71 more days, Doc."

"I understand," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "As much as I want to keep on talking to you right now, I need to disconnect so I can get some sleep before my 7 A.M. flight to Las Vegas tomorrow morning."

"Please give your parents my love and let them know that I'm sorry that I couldn't join you for a visit," said Olivia.

Spencer smiled, "I will."

"I love you, Doc," said Olivia.

"I love you too, Livy," said Spencer before signing off so he could send Will a text message explaining that he has no intention of breaking off his engagement with Olivia since he no longer has a crush on JJ while he was still welcome to attend his and Olivia's wedding to watch Henry be a ring bearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edmund Kemper was mentioned by Spencer in The Stranger, so that's why I would have Spencer interview him. Yes, I did have JJ and Will break up, but I am planning that they will get back together in a future chapter while Spencer's and JJ's friendship will no longer be like the friendship they had on the show and they'll be having personal boundaries.


	8. Spencer Spends Time With His Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter and I have it that Diana Reid is 61 while William Reid is currently 62 meaning that Diana was 31 and William was 32 when Spencer was born since Diana wanted her schizophrenia to be stabilized a bit more while they focused on their careers for a few years before they had Spencer.

The next morning at 9 A.M. Pacific time, Spencer had just collected his suitcase at McCarren International Airport only to find his father waiting for him.

William smiled at his son who was wearing khaki pants, a blue and white striped polo shirt, converse sneakers, was wearing glasses instead of contact lenses, while his short hair was styled with some hair gel to look neat, "Spencer."

Spencer reluctantly allowed his father to pull him into a hug, "What are you doing here, dad?" asked Spencer.

"Your Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon both have pneumonia, so they asked me to pick you up and have you stay with me instead so you don't have to stay in a hotel while you'll be allowed to borrow my car so you don't have to pay for a cab or rental car," said William.

"I appreciate that, dad," said Spencer before thinking about his mother, "Did you tell mom that I'm coming?" asked Spencer.

William shook his head, "I kept my promise about you surprising your mother with this visit."

"Knowing mom, she would want me to become a professor right away when I tell her that I'm currently on a sabbatical," said Spencer.

"I know, but you have a lot to do before your wedding so it doesn't pay to start a new job for two months before you take time off to get married," said William.

At that moment Spencer's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Did you eat breakfast before catching your flight?" asked William.

Spencer nodded, "It's been over six hours since I've eaten."

"Even though you ate breakfast before catching your flight, I already planned that we'll go out for breakfast before visiting your mother so your mother doesn't scold you about living on just coffee," said William.

"I did gain some much-needed weight after I injured my knee," said Spencer.

"I know, but you also look like you've lost some weight the past few months too," said William before thinking about when he flew out to Washington D.C. so he could be fitted for a new suit for his son's wedding while his son got measured for a brand new tuxedo, "Plus you don't want to lose too much weight that your nearly finished tuxedo would have to be taken in a bit."

Spencer sighed, "I know."

Xxxx

30 minutes later Spencer and William were at iHop they frequented at when Spencer was a child when Spencer looked at his father as he doctored up his coffee, "When you move out to Washington D.C. on December 23rd, what would you think about teaching law students at a law school in Washington D.C., or another law firm in Washington D.C.?" asked Spencer.

William thought about his upcoming 63rd birthday on September 25th, "Even though I'm deciding to retire early from becoming a lawyer at 63-years-old?" asked William.

"If Olivia and I are planning on adjusting to married life for a few months, it's going to be over a year before you're holding your first grandchild. So you might as well work a part-time job to keep yourself busy while you wait to become a grandfather while you'll have some extra money in your bank account since you told Olivia and me that you want to help pay bills and buy groceries."

William nodded as he thought about his son's logic, "I'll start looking into law schools that would love to have me on their staff as a professor next January."

"Since I'm well-known at Georgetown University since I'm a regular guest lecturer there, Olivia is going to be a mathematics professor there after Labor Day, and my Unit Chief was a criminal prosecutor we'll pull some strings to get you a part-time teaching position at Georgetown University Law Center," said Spencer.

"Thank you," said William just as their waitress brought over their pancakes, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and turkey bacon since William knew that his son stopped eating any meat that came from pigs after working a case that took him to a pig farm that made national news.

Xxx 

Three hours later Spencer slowly approached his mother who was sitting underneath an umbrella in the garden at Bennington Sanitarium while his father chatted with Dr. Norman about travel arrangements for Diana when it's time for Diana to travel to Washington D.C. for his wedding.

Diana who felt someone watching her looked up from her journal and gasped when she realized that her son was standing six feet away from her causing her to get up from her chair, "Spencer?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled at his mother as he took a few big strides towards his mother, "Hi, mom."

Diana eagerly hugged her son, "This is a nice surprise, Spencer," said Diana before looking around for Olivia despite noticing that William was chatting with her doctor, "Where's Olivia?" asked Diana.

"She and her maid of honor are having a girl's weekend in San Diego that had been planned for a month, but she told me to send you her love," said Spencer.

"Please give her my love when you talk to her later," said Diana.

"I will," said Spencer.

"Are you in town for work?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"Then how long are you going to visit me until work takes you away from me again?" asked Diana.

Spencer took a deep breath, "About that, I'm on sabbatical indefinitely."

"Why?" asked Diana.

"Budget cuts were announced, so I have to decide if I want to stay in the B.A.U. or not," said Spencer.

"Only for you to decide on taking a sabbatical instead of becoming a college professor right away," chided Diana.

"Olivia gave me the idea of taking a sabbatical that allows me to take care of everything I need to take care of before the wedding since it doesn't pay to start a new job right away and then take time off two months later for my wedding and honeymoon," said Spencer.

"Understandable. Which teammates of yours chose to stay in the B.A.U.?" asked Diana.

"Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, and JJ who came back as a profiler are going to be working cases for the B.A.U., while Ashley Seaver decided to transfer to another unit while Hotch is on temporary duty in another country starting Monday," said Spencer.

"Are you going to return to the B.A.U. after you and Olivia return from your honeymoon?" asked Diana.

Spencer took a breath, "I'm not sure yet since I'm going to spend a few weeks on going through my job offers after Olivia and I get back from Ukraine so I have time to adjust to married life before I work a full-time job again," said Spencer as he watched his father joined them and pecked his mother on the cheek, "The B.A.U. caused Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon to get divorced or lose their loved ones to unsubs we've been trying to catch while my teammates including me dealt with breakups because of our long hours and constant traveling around the country, so maybe it's time for me to work a desk job in the FBI or go straight into academia since Olivia and I are hoping to become parents by next year since I don't want Olivia and me to get divorced like you and dad."

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support your decision, sweetheart," said Diana.

"I know, mom," said Spencer.

William looked at his son, "About you mentioning about your mother and me divorcing, we never got a divorce since you would have been taken away from your mother and land in foster care if I signed away my parental rights if word got out about your mother's schizophrenia. I knew that your Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon helped take care of you and your mother, so I just made sure to put money in your mother's bank account every month while I never dated anyone else before you tracked me down."

Diana decided to change the topic, "Until the wedding, how are you going to keep yourself busy?" asked Diana.

"I'm going to be focusing on wedding planning, writing my book, packing up my belongings, teaching geographical profiling classes at the Academy, guest lecturing at Georgetown University, help Olivia get moved out here, and babysit Hotch's five-year-old son Jack from Friday morning to Saturday morning so his Aunt who's his primary caretaker when his father and I are on cases can take a night off," said Spencer.

"At least you'll be keeping yourself busy until the wedding," said Diana.

"Aside from having a lot to do until I'm ready to return to the B.A.U. or accept one of my many job offers, I'll have to keep myself away from JJ too," said Spencer softly.

Diana's eyes narrowed, "What happened?" asked Diana.

Spencer quickly relayed JJ's confession and his response to his parents.

Xxxx

When Spencer was done explaining JJ's confession and his response to JJ to his parents, Diana looked at her son, "Did you tell Olivia about JJ's confession and what you told JJ after?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I did and we're still getting married."

"As I told you before, I always preferred Olivia as your future wife ever since you told me about JJ bringing the team's technical analyst along on the date you once asked JJ on," said Diana before thinking about her son and soon to be daughter-in-law deciding on inviting a maximum of 100 guests to their wedding, "Is JJ still going to be invited to the wedding?" asked Diana.

"JJ and her ex-boyfriend are still both invited to the wedding since Henry is one of the two ring bearers while Olivia and I are also going to request to have this line left out "If anyone objects to the marriage, they should speak now or forever hold their peace" during the wedding ceremony. When we're all at the reception for dinner, cake, and dancing, we're going to be limiting the number of alcoholic beverages to all the 21-years-old and older aged guests," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I'll try to keep myself away from JJ at the wedding since I'm itching to scratch out her eyes for confessing that she's in love with you over two months before your wedding to Olivia. If she is in love with you, she should have said something before she got pregnant with your godson."

"I told her the same thing, mom. I also told her that if I return to the B.A.U., we'll be having a professional relationship while we'll no longer be spending time together outside of work anymore unless we have our significant others or our teammates with us," said Spencer.

"Good," sad Diana before she looked at William, "You already know that I waited 17 years for you to come back to Spencer and me."

William thought about the injuries Spencer received from when his wife had schizophrenic episodes that caused her to physically harm his son while he ended up learning about the goalpost incident causing him to wish that he was there for his son and had everyone involved arrested, "Even though you two gave me a second chance, I still regret my decision on abandoning you two for 17 years," said William before looking at his son, "I'm glad that you decided to not make the same mistake I made and break Olivia's heart so you can get together with the teammate you once had a crush on."

"When it came to spending 17 years without you, I would never break up a family to date the woman I'm in love with," said Spencer before running a hand through his short hair, "Even though I was shocked to find out that JJ broke up with the father of her child, I'm hoping that JJ will patch things up with Detective LaMontagne Jr. since my godson deserves to have both his parents together."

"I hope so too, so hopefully Henry's parents would get back together at your wedding or Henry eventually requests that he wants his mommy and daddy back together," said Diana.

Spencer looked at his mother, "Since dad is moving out to Washington D.C. the day before Christmas, are you sure that you don't want to transfer to a hospital in or around Washington D.C.? If you transfer to a hospital out East; you and dad can continue rekindling your relationship, Olivia and I can visit you more often without having to spend money on plane tickets, while you'll also be closer to your future grandchildren."

Diana sighed, "Even though I was angry at you for committing me here, I learned to love this hospital during the past 11 years."

"Is that your way of telling me that you rather stay here?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Even though you're not a big fan of coming home to Las Vegas, I want to be the reason why you bring my future grandchildren out here," said Diana before noticing the disappointed look on her son's face, "Even though I don't want to move out to a hospital out East right now, maybe I'll consider moving out East when my future grandchildren are old enough to know that I have paranoid schizophrenia and can't visit with them often."

Spencer thought about the letters he wrote to his mom about dealing with winter in D.C. for the first time and the pictures he sent her, "Plus you're not ready to deal with East Coast winters too?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "Even though we did take a few trips up north so you can play in the snow while I dealt with some rare snowstorms out here, I'm not ready to deal with East coast winters yet," said Diana before deciding that she was ready to get out of the Las Vegas sun and looked at Spencer and William, "Why don't we go into the day room and play a game of Scrabble while we determine what song I'll be dancing to when it's time for the mother of the groom to dance with the groom during the upcoming wedding reception?" asked Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer, Diana, and William were in the day room playing Scrabble together as they discussed which song Spencer and Diana should dance to until they ended up deciding on "Forever Young" by Bob Dylan.

Xxxxx

A few hours later Diana was in her room changing into nicer clothing and brushing her hair, Spencer went off to use the bathroom that was available for visitors, while William left to start his car when Diana heard her son's cell phone ringing from his messenger bag. She quickly pulled her son's phone from the messenger bag only to find out that JJ was calling her son as she quickly accepted the phone call only for JJ to speak up before she could speak.

"Have you thought things over and broke up with Olivia yet, Spence?" asked JJ.

"This is his mother answering her son's phone. Spencer went to use the bathroom before he and his father take me out for dinner, Jennifer," said Diana firmly.

JJ gulped as she realized that Diana knew that she was hoping that her Spence would break up with Olivia, "Oh hello, Diana. How are you doing since the time we met during the Randall Gardner case?" asked JJ.

"I'm doing well since Spencer has finally come to his senses and asked Olivia to marry him," said Diana before speaking again before JJ could speak, "Spencer told me about you visiting his apartment yesterday, and I'm warning you that you better stop calling and texting Spencer while you better stop planning on breaking Spencer and Olivia up or I'll be confronting my fear of flying and catch the next flight to Washington D.C. so I can track you down and scratch out your eyes out so you will never be able to see what Spencer looks like again, Jennifer," said Diana before noticing that a nurse was standing in the doorway of her room causing her to realize that the nurse heard her talking on the phone, "I have to go now since one of the nurses seen me talking on Spencer's phone, but you better not Spencer about the pleasant conversation we just had or I'll scratch out your eyes," said Diana before hanging up.

Nurse Reagan looked at her favorite patient, "Were you just talking to someone on your son's cell phone, Diana?" asked Nurse Reagan.

Diana nodded, "Even though Spencer is getting married in August, he has a coworker who isn't happy about him marrying someone who isn't her. To prevent my son's happiness from being ruined by that coworker again; I needed to tell that coworker who once broke my son's heart a few choice words."

Nurse Reagan shook her head, "I take it that you're going to scratch out my eyes if I tell your son about you answering his phone?" asked Nurse Reagan.

"You know me well, Reagan," said Diana.

"Just be prepared if Spencer sees that you answered his phone if he checks through his recent calls and sees that someone answered his phone," warned Nurse Reagan.

"I will, but I'll tell my son that I don't want anyone to get between his happiness with my soon to be daughter-in-law," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer returned to his mother's room and noticed the exasperated look on Nurse Reagan's face while his mother's eyes were full of mischief, "What's going on?" asked Spencer.

"JJ called and I had to answer your phone so I can give her a few choice words I've been thinking about telling her ever since you told me that she's in love with you," said Diana.

Spencer sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Did you threaten to scratch out her eyes?" asked Spencer.

"I plead the fifth," said Diana before linking her elbow with her son's elbow, "Now please take me out of this hospital so I can get some chicken fried lobster before Nurse Reagan or Dr. Norman decide that I'm too crazy to go out for dinner with my husband and son."

Spencer shook his head as he escorted his mother out of the hospital.

Xxxxx

30 minutes later, the family of three were at Binions talking and laughing while Spencer told his father about the pranks he and Olivia pulled together during their time at CalTech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that everyone laughed at the scene of Diana Reid going all Mama Bear when she talked to JJ on the phone. Since Spencer told his mother about JJ's confession in Awakenings, I decided that Spencer would tell his parents about JJ's confession too.


	9. Olivia Moves to DC & A Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on July 1st of 2011. Aside from more of Olivia's background being revealed in this chapter, tissues will be needed while reading this chapter.

Spencer was waiting at the baggage claim at Dulles International Airport and he grinned when he saw Olivia who was wearing a lavender short-sleeved plaid western shirt, a denim skirt that reached the middle of her legs, and brown western boots coming towards him with her carry on bag causing him to wave, "Over here, Livy."

Olivia grinned as she made her way to her fiance who lifted her up and twirled her around, "I missed you so much, Doc."

Spencer kissed his fiancee until a few teenagers who were walking by were letting out some wolf whistles or catcalls causing them to break apart, "Me too, but I'm glad that you're finally here to stay and we're no longer living on opposite sides of the country."

"Even though we're living separately until the sixth next month," said Olivia.

"Only 37 more days until we say I do to each other," said Spencer before looping arms with his fiancee, "Let's go grab your bags before I take you out for lunch."

"I only have two suitcases with me," said Olivia.

Spencer thought about an operation that Olivia went through that causes her to use crutches at night or sometimes during the day when they were 17, "What about your crutches?" asked Spencer.

"I donated them since I left the crutches I bought during my four-week-long stay here at David who promised to keep them safe in my closet," said Olivia.

"OK," said Spencer.

"The moving company should have the rest of my clothes and personal items here by July 10th," said Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Good."

Olivia looked at her phone that was now showing East Coast time causing her to realize that it was lunchtime, "After we eat lunch, can we go buy turquoise paint that should go with the comforter I ordered online for us before I go buy a vehicle to drive myself around D.C. in?" asked Olivia.

"Sure," said Spencer as he led Olivia to collect the two suitcases of clothing and shoes she brought with her.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer and Olivia were leaving the car dealership in either Spencer's Volvo or in Olivia's case a Toyota Prius as the engaged couple headed to the nearest Home Depot for paint.

Xxxx

The next day Spencer, Olivia, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi who were invited to help Spencer and Olivia paint their soon to be master bedroom in a shade of turquoise that matched the turquoise on the Desert Springs turquoise comforter that they picked out for their king-sized bed that they have yet to pick out together when Garcia looked at Spencer and Olivia, "After these walls are painted turquoise, what are you two going to do with the walls?" asked Garcia.

Olivia who was wearing a pair of overalls that still fit her since she was 20, a turquoise colored t-shirt, her western boots, and a turquoise colored bandana over her strawberry blonde smiled, "During the past couple of months, I made trips to Arizona to take pictures of the Sonoran Desert, the Grand Canyon, Monument Valley Tribal Park, the Blue Mesa basin at the Petrified Forest National Park, Antelope Canyon to hang on these walls."

Spencer who was wearing a pair of jeans and an old CalTech t-shirt smiled, "When I went to Vegas to visit my parents: I took pictures of Red Rock Canyon, the Mojave Desert, White Owl Canyon, Spring Mountains, Sierra Mountains, and mountains and canyons that are around the Lake Mead Recreational Area."

"While we also took pictures of blooming cactuses in our home states too," said Olivia.

Rossi nodded in approval, "Hopefully I'll see the final turnout when it's time to move your belongings in here."

"I hope that you two didn't take pictures of any rattlesnakes," shuddered Garcia.

Olivia shook her head, "Heck no. I've been scared of rattlesnakes ever since the second time Doc, my parents, Edmund, and I went on a whitewater rafting camping trip together," said Olivia as she sat down in a nearby chair and removed her left boot and knee-high sock to reveal a prosthetic leg, "A Mojave rattlesnake bite cost me half of my tibia, fibula, and my foot."

Garcia gasped, "Oh my."

"I was wondering about the slight limp you walked with, but I was afraid to ask you or Reid," said Morgan.

Rossi looked at Morgan and Garcia, "Olivia already told me what happened since she ended up having Spencer and me take her to a pharmacy to pick up a pair of crutches since she forgot to grab her crutches when she was rushing to catch the next flight out here to be with Reid."

"Hotch knows too," said Spencer as he took a deep breath, "In March of 1999, Livy and I were 17 and on spring break from CalTech when I ended up joining Livy, her parents, and 27-year-old Edmund who had already served in the Bosnian War and was about to leave to fight in the Kosovo War so he could continue fighting during Yugoslav Wars on a whitewater rafting camping trip through the Grand Canyon since my mom ended up being hospitalized for a month while my Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's ranch house was being fumigated."

Morgan thought back to Spencer talking about the Bosnian War, "No wonder you were able to figure out what conflict that the unsub was living when wives and children of our troops were murdered when their husband/father was away."

Olivia nodded, "Doc and I spent a lot of time watching the news when we weren't working on our degrees or being regular teenagers by hanging out with friends we made from the Polytechnic School," said Olivia before getting back on topic, "We were wading around a waterfall that was going into the Colorado River to cool off when I had a clumsy moment and tripped over a few rocks and a Mojave rattlesnake that was drinking water nearby was close enough to reach out and bite both my heel and ankle. Doc and my parents quickly took action and tightly wrapped up my ankle and elevated my ankle at my heart while Edmund who had brought some of his Army equipment used his radio to contact the nearest Army base in Flagstaff to request an Army medic and a helicopter. Since it took 90 minutes for a helicopter to arrive, the tissue in my foot and leg around the two bite marks started to die causing my parents and me to agree on having me go through a transtibial amputation to save my life while I knew that I would be able to walk and run again with the aid of a prosthetic leg."

"I thought that I was going to lose my best friend that day," said Spencer.

Olivia smiled at her fiance, "If it wasn't for you staying by my side as my friend and eventually my boyfriend, I doubt that I would have been able to have the strength to learn how to walk again and have the motivation to finish my Ph. D. in mathematics and earn my bachelor's in education," said Olivia before looking at her prosthetic leg, "Edmund pulled strings to have me always see a prosthesis and physical therapist who assists veterans who their lost limbs while fighting in wars so I'll always have the best prosthetic legs to let me live the active lifestyle I have. The prosthesis made sure to have the artificial foot be able to fit into my boots while I also have a prosthetic leg to wear while going for runs."

"You must really love your brother," said Garcia.

Olivia nodded, "I'm alive today because of him having a radio that allowed him to contact the nearest Army base for a helicopter," said Olivia before sighing, "I just wish that he would stop going on deployments and would move out here since he just turned 40 four days ago the 28th."

At that moment the doorbell rang causing Spencer to look at his watch as he thought about knowing that Olivia's wish was about to come true, "That must be our pizza."

Olivia gave her fiance and his teammates a confused look as she put her western boot back on, "I didn't see any of you order pizza while I didn't order any too."

Rossi thought about the reunion that was supposed to happen which caused him to give Spencer the suggestion of having Olivia's brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew bring over some pizzas as a way to surprise Olivia, "Before I drove you here so we can work on painting this room, I made a call to my favorite pizza parlor and ordered ahead of time and requested it that it's brought here at 5 P.M. so we don't forget to eat."

Olivia smiled, "Good thinking, Dave."

The doorbell rang again.

Spencer inwardly smiled as he thought about knowing that it wasn't a pizza delivery guy who was delivering their pizza, "We shouldn't keep the delivery guy waiting."

"Let's go," said Olivia.

A minute later Spencer, Olivia, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi were heading downstairs causing Spencer to pull out his phone and get it on video mode so he could record the reunion that was about to happen.

30 seconds later Olivia opened up the front door to find her older brother wearing his formal army uniform, her sister-in-law Danielle, and her niece and nephew Abigail and Brayden causing tears to start falling down her face as she screamed, "SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STILL IN PAKISTAN WHEN I SKYPED WITH YOU ON YOUR 40TH BIRTHDAY FOUR DAYS AGO, EDMUND!"

Edmund laughed as he handed the two boxes of large mushroom pizzas to his wife right before Olivia engulfed him in her arms as he lifted up his sister and twirled her around, "Due to me turning 40, I finished my very last tour in Pakistan on June 15th. So after reuniting with Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden we caught a flight here this morning since we're moving into the house across the street since I'm not going to miss out on walking you down the aisle in this very uniform next month."

Olivia let out some happy sobs as she thought about her wish about her brother walking her down the aisle being fulfilled, "You're not retired from the Army yet?" asked Olivia.

Edmund shook his head, "I'm going to be working at a nearby Army base while I'll be teaching at the National Defense University," said Edmund before looking at his soon to be brother-in-law who had finished recording the reunion and was emailing the reunion to some of his family members and Hotch, "Even though we Skyped multiple times since you reunited with my sister, it's nice to finally see you in person again. Please make sure to send that video of Danielle, Abigail, Brayden, and me surprising my sister to me, Spencer."

Spencer grinned as he allowed Edmund to hug him, "I will, Edmund."

Olivia whipped around and looked at her fiance who was standing with a crying Garcia and Morgan and Rossi who both had wet eyes, "You knew Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden were finally returning to the States?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Edmund and Danielle asked me to send them some information on houses for sale in this neighborhood while I had to ask Edmund, Abigail, and Brayden for their blessing before I proposed to you."

Danielle grinned at her sister-in-law, "I'm glad that you got back together with Spencer, Olivia," said Danielle as she moved her baggy shirt that hid her baby bump so she could expose her baby bump.

Olivia gasped as she hugged her 35-year-old sister-in-law, "How far are you? Why didn't you tell me that I'm about to become an aunt again?" asked Olivia.

"I'm 26-weeks and I wanted to be moved out here so I could share the news in person," said Danielle.

"Am I getting another niece or another nephew to spoil?" asked Olivia.

Danielle shook her head, "We decided to be surprised since your brother and I already have a boy and a girl."

"Either way, I'm excited," said Olivia.

Spencer smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law, "At least I'll get to spend the rest of my life bonding with my soon to be niece or nephew because of having to stop talking to Abigail and Brayden when Livy and I broke up."

"Which I'm glad about too," said Olivia before she hugged her niece and nephew who were polite enough to let their aunt reunite with their parents first, "You two have gotten so big since last Christmas."

Brayden who had brown hair and green eyes like his mother grinned, "We're ten-years-old now, Aunt Olivia.

Abigail who had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes like her father and Aunt Olivia smiled, "We're going to be starting the fifth grade next month, Aunt Olivia."

"I know," said Olivia before gesturing to Spencer, "You two were two-years-old when you two last saw Spencer."

"Abby and I know, Aunt Olivia. We Skyped with uncle Spencer when he Skyped with us to ask for his blessing to make him officially our uncle," said Brayden.

After introducing her brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew to Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi; Olivia smiled at her niece and nephew, "Speaking of my upcoming wedding, what do you two think about being a junior bridesmaid and junior groomsmen at your soon to be uncle Spencer's and my wedding?" asked Olivia.

"Since I'm too old to be your flower girl?" asked Abigail.

"While I'm too young to be a ring bearer?" asked Brayden.

Olivia nodded, "I always wanted you two to be part of my wedding."

Spencer looked at Brayden, "Since I'm on a sabbatical from the F.B.I., we have a month to get you fitted for a tuxedo that matches the ring bearers, and my best man's tuxedos."

Olivia smiled at her niece, "Since my maid of honor is wearing a pink dress and the flower girl is wearing a pink sash around her waist, do you mind wearing pink at all?" asked Olivia.

Abigail shook her head, "Pink is still my favorite color, Aunt Olivia."

Olivia looked at the braided ballerina bun that her niece's long strawberry blonde hair was pulled into since her ten-year-old niece takes ballet lessons when she wasn't attending the school on base in Stuttgart, "With how pretty your hair is right now, I hope that you'll wear your hair like that at the wedding."

Abigail smiled, "I will, Aunt Olivia."

Danielle held up the two pizza boxes, "I don't know about you guys, but we should probably eat our pizzas before it gets cold."

Rossi looked at Morgan and Garcia, "Why don't I take you two out to eat so Olivia can reunite with her brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew."

Spencer looked at Garcia, "I'll send you the video I made of Olivia's reunion with Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden."

"Thank you," said Garcia before looking at Abigail and Brayden, "Even though you two are ten-years-old, you two are so much cuter in person."

A few minutes later Spencer, Olivia, Edmund, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden were sitting around the picnic table in the backyard eating pizza when Edmund looked at his baby sister as he decided to use his childhood nickname for his sister, "Since you and Spencer aren't going to move in together until after the wedding, where are you staying right now, Liver?" asked Edmund.

Olivia laughed as she realized how much she missed having her brother call her 'liver' in person, "With Doc's teammate David Rossi since Doc and I are following the tradition of not living together until our wedding night and David had plenty of room in his mansion for me."

"Since Danielle and I now live in a five-bedroom house that's already furnished thanks to the Army shipping our furniture and having some troops assemble everything our house last week; what do you say about living with Danielle, Abigail, Brayden, and me until the day I walk you down the aisle so we can spend all of our free time together when you're not finishing up on wedding preparations?" asked Edmund.

Olivia looked at her fiance, "Would David be upset if I now want to spend the next month living with my brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew instead of staying with him until our wedding day?" asked Olivia.

"He won't be," said Spencer.

Olivia smiled at her brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew, "I'll stay with you guys until I become Dr. Olivia Reid since David won't be able to have the strength to occasionally carry me around like you and Doc can."

Abigail and Brayden cheered, "Yay!"

Abigail grinned at her aunt, "I'll sleep with you so I can get you whatever you need when you're not wearing your prosthetic leg at night, Aunt Olivia."

Two hours later Spencer and Edmund were helping Olivia pack up her belongings at Rossi's mansion before Spencer went home while the brother and sister duo went to the Hartford family home."

Xxxx

Later on that night at 1 A.M., Olivia who wasn't wearing her prosthetic leg was swinging herself out of the bathroom on her crutches when she heard some noises in the kitchen causing her to head downstairs to find her brother eating a sandwich, "It took me a while to adjust to being back in the States after living in Ukraine for two years. I was getting up in the middle of the night to eat too, Edmund," said Olivia.

Edmund gave his sister a gentle smile as he pulled out a stool and helped his sister settle onto the stool before leaning her crutches against the counter, "I know, Liver."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she thought about what she used to call her brother until she could pronounce Edmund, "I missed having you call me Liver in person, Mundy."

Edmund laughed, "I missed you calling me Mundy."

Olivia thought about it now being July 3rd, "I can't believe that I'll be Mrs. Dr. Spencer Reid in 35 days, Edmund."

"I had a feeling that Spencer was going to be your future husband ever since you first told me about him and the looks you were giving him when I visited you in Pasadena for your 17th birthday," said Edmund.

"I do mourn about how the past seven years could have turned out for Spencer and me if I followed him out here as soon as I earned my Ph. D. in mathematics and my B.A. in education instead of choosing to teach at the Polytechnic School for a year and then join the Peace Corps for two years," said Olivia.

"I would have already had a few nieces and nephews to spoil by now," said Edmund.

"I know, but I know what matters is that I'll get to spend the rest of my life with Spencer," said Olivia.

"While I'll now get to spend the rest of my life in D.C. with you, Danielle, Abigail, Brayden, your soon to be niece or nephew, Spencer, and the nieces and nephews you give me to spoil," said Edmund.

"Did you know that Danielle was pregnant while you were deployed in Pakistan?" asked Olivia.

Edmund shook his head, "Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden all decided to surprise me with this pregnancy."

"Just like they decided to surprise me too," said Olivia before thinking about what was going to be happening the next day, "Are you ready to spend your first 4th of July in the United States since Abigail and Brayden were toddlers?" asked Olivia.

"Despite me dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder because of fireworks reminding me of gunshots, I have noise-canceling headphones to wear," said Edmund.

Olivia nodded, "Doc has dealt with post-traumatic stress disorder too from his job."

Edmund nodded, "Spencer wrote to him about being held hostage and tortured for two days by an unsub he and his teammates were trying to catch while he told me about being undercover at Benjamin Cyrus's ranch."

Olivia yawned as she pulled her brother into a hug, "I'm going to return to my sleepover with Abigail, but I'm glad that you're finally home, Edmund."

Edmund hugged his sister tightly, "Me too and I'm glad that you're finally going to be marrying Spencer."

Two minutes later Olivia was crawling into the queen-sized bed in the guest bedroom with her niece.

Xxxx

Two nights later Spencer and Olivia were sharing a few kisses as they enjoyed watching the fireworks with Edmund who was wearing noise-canceling headphones so he could enjoy the fireworks after serving in various wars, Danielle, Abigail, and Brayden who were all excited to celebrate the 4th of July in the United States again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not an amputee, but as someone who was born with severe bilateral clubbed feet, I wear plastic hinged Ankle Foot Orthotics on both of my legs to help me walk.


	10. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of book one, and I already have chapter one of the squeal in progress. So please follow me so you can be alerted about chapter one of Promised Love: Book Two.
> 
> This chapter takes place over a month later on August 6th of 2011, so it's the moment that everyone has been waiting for. I'll have the conversations that happened during the bachelor and bachelorette parties appear in flashbacks in chapter one of the sequel since I desperately wanted to get this chapter out because of being so excited for this chapter.
> 
> I hope I did an OK job writing Spencer's and Olivia's wedding Mass since I had to do a lot of research while I attended a Catholic wedding Mass last year when my former Zumba instructor invited me to her wedding.
> 
> When it comes to Spencer's hair, think about the haircut he had in It Takes A Village while the tuxedo he wore was the tuxedo he wore in the episode Run.
> 
> For Olivia's wedding dress, Google Mori Lee 1612.

Spencer who had moved out of his now emptied apartment on July 31st and was staying with Jack and Jessica so he wouldn't have to spend money on a hotel room or stay with someone else woke up to the alarm on his phone in Hotch's guest bedroom causing him to get out of bed and looked at his tuxedo that was hanging in its garment bag while the black Italian leather shoes that Rossi gave him as a wedding gift were by the garment bag, "Today is the day," said Spencer to himself.

Xxxx

Ten minutes later, Spencer who was still in his pajamas was in Hotch's kitchen gathering everything he needed to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, coffee, and turkey bacon for breakfast.

When he had just placed breakfast on the table, Jack and Hotch who came home the morning before entered the kitchen.

"You're up early, Reid," said Hotch.

"I only got like five hours of sleep because of how nervous I am today," said Spencer before looking at the clock that said that it was 7:30 A.M., "Only five and a half hours until I see Olivia again."

"What time do we need to be at the church again?" asked Jack.

"11 A.M. and we'll be changing into our tuxedos before we leave for the church," said Spencer.

"After we eat breakfast, what can we do?" asked Jack.

Hotch looked at his son, "You can show off your soccer skills for an hour, but then you'll need to take a bath so you're a squeaky clean ring bearer."

"OK," said Jack.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "I know that you're nervous just like the first time you helped present a profile, but just imagine that you're profiling an unsub when you state your vows."

Spencer nodded, "I will."

Hotch looked at the plate of food that Spencer didn't touch, "Now eat your breakfast so I don't need your parents scolding me for not making sure that you ate before we pick them up."

"Yes, sir," said Spencer.

Xxx

Meanwhile, at Edmund Hartford's house, Olivia who was wearing shorts, a tank top, and a prosthetic leg that was suitable for running had just gone on a run through her new neighborhood with her brother entered the house with her brother, "Thanks for going on a run with me, Edmund," said Olivia.

Edmund smiled, "It feels nice having someone to run. I'm looking forward to you, Spencer, and me working out together."

Olivia smiled, "Spencer's forever grateful for the tutoring you gave him to prepare for the fitness portion of the academy so he wouldn't need waivers for the physical portion."

"I know," said Edmund.

At that moment a 31-week pregnant Danielle came into the living room, "You two go get showered so we can eat breakfast since we need to be to the church for 10 A.M. so Marissa, Abigail, and I can help Olivia can get dressed and get her hair done."

Olivia grinned at her sister-in-law, "Yes ma'am," said Olivia as she walked towards the guest bedroom and sat down on her bed and started to remove her prosthetic leg as she smiled at her three-year-old Basset Hound named Lafayette that she and Spencer found during a pet adoption drive at the park that Spencer frequently plays chess at causing her to beg to Spencer that they needed to adopt Lafayette since he reminded her of the Basset Hound she had growing up at her parents' ranch causing Spencer to agree to adopt him since Lafayette didn't bark or growl at him, "Good morning, Lafayette. Mommy and daddy are getting married today. So when daddy and I return from our honeymoon, you'll finally live in our new home with daddy and me."

Lafayette lifted his head and groaned a bit before he laid his head back down and fell asleep.

A minute later Olivia used her crutches and swung herself to her guest bathroom where she smiled when she saw that her sister-in-law had already laid out a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, her every day prosthetic leg, and her western boots by the walk-in shower causing her to turn on the shower before sitting down in her shower chair so she could take a long hot shower.

Xxxx

Later on that day at 12:30 P.M., Spencer who was already wearing a classic black and white tuxedo that had a white cummerbund around his waist while his hair that got cut a week ago looked neat stood in front of the mirror with his parents who arrived three days before and was either staying at a hotel or at a hospital that had an inpatient psych ward on either side of him, "I can't believe that I'll be marrying the most beautiful woman in the world in 30 minutes," said Spencer.

Diana who was wearing a spaghetti strap silk lavender dress that reached the middle of her legs while a matching lavender shawl was around her shoulders and a pair of tan loafers as shoes straightened her son's tie and the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, "You look handsome, Spencer," said Diana as she ran a hand through her son's hair.

William who was wearing a grey suit, a white dress shirt, and a grey tie nodded, "I'm just grateful that you gave me a second chance a few years ago so I can watch you get married today," said William as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, "I have something for you as your something old that I want you to pass down to your son like my grandfather did to me on my wedding day."

Spencer took the box and opened it to find his father's cufflinks, "Thank you, dad."

William quickly helped his son put on the cufflinks.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, in the bridal suite of the Dahlgren Chapel of the Sacred Heart at Georgetown University, Olivia was standing in front of the mirror as she took in the sight of herself wearing a simple Mori Lee embroidered lace on net strapless ballgown that had a sash adorned flower around her waist. Then she looked at her armpit length strawberry-blond hair that was pulled into its usual side braid while baby breaths weaved into the braid. On top of her head, she wore an antique gold tiara that had turquoise gemstones instead of diamonds while a floor-length flowered lace veil that was fixed in a way to keep her face uncovered for now was pinned to her tiara.

Danielle who was wearing a purple maternity sundress smiled at her sister-in-law, "You look stunning, Olivia."

Marissa who was wearing a strapless pink floor-length dress that had a tulle skirt while there was a flower on the waist while her straight brown hair was pulled into a low braided bun nodded, "You're going to be knocking off Spencer's mismatched socks as soon as he sees you in your wedding dress."

Abigail who was wearing pink short-sleeved tulle floor-length bridesmaid dress that had a sash that had a pink flower around her waist while her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled into a braided ballerina bun nodded, "You look like a princess, Aunt Olivia."

Adeline who was wearing a white short-sleeved floor-length white tulle floor-length dress while a pink sash with a pink flower was around her waist to add some color while her blonde hair was pulled into a braided ballerina bun nodded, "You do look like a princess, Olivia."

Olivia smiled at her niece and the second cousin of her husband, "You two young ladies look like princesses too."

Danielle looked at her sister-in-law, "Now what's your something old?" asked Danielle.

Olivia pointed at the turquoise jeweled silver tiara and the lace veil she was wearing, "My soon to be mother-in-law gave me the tiara she wore on her wedding day so I can pass it down to my future daughter while I'm wearing the veil my mom wore on her wedding day."

"Now how about your something new?" asked Marissa.

Olivia pointed at the turquoise earrings and necklace she was wearing since turquoise is her favorite gemstone and her birthstone, "Spencer bought me these earrings and necklace for Valentine's Day even though I received an engagement ring the day before."

"Perfect," said Danielle.

"How about something borrowed?" asked Marissa.

Olivia pointed at the handkerchief that was on the table, "Edmund borrowed me the handkerchief that he and our father both used on their wedding days so I could have a piece of my father here with me."

"Aww," said Danielle.

"What about your something blue?" asked Marissa.

"Aside from my earrings and necklace being turquoise, these are my something blue," said Olivia as she lifted the skirt of her wedding dress to reveal blue western boots.

Danielle and Marissa laughed.

"Don't ever change and stop wearing your western boots, Olivia," said Danielle.

"I prefer wearing western boots with my prosthetic leg," said Olivia.

"Hopefully you have a sixpence in it too," said Danielle.

"I do," said Olivia.

At that moment a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in, Edmund," said Olivia.

At that moment Edmund entered the room and smiled at his sister, "Wow, Olivia," said Edmund before he looked at his wife, his sister's best friend, his daughter, and his soon to be brother-in-law's second cousin, "Can you four ladies give Olivia and me some privacy until it's time for me to walk her down the aisle?" asked Edmund.

Danielle smiled as she kissed her husband's cheek, "Sure, Edmund," said Danielle before rubbing her 31-week pregnant baby bump, "I might as well go to the bathroom because Baby Hartford is kicking away," said Danielle before she scurried off to the bathroom while being grateful that she had Depend underwear on.

Marissa looked at Abigail and Adeline, "Let's go take our places."

Edmund smiled at his daughter, "You look beautiful, Abigail."

"Thank you, dad," said Abigail.

A minute later Edmund looked at his little sister who was looking at herself in the mirror again, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," said Olivia.

"I do wish that mom and dad were here to watch you finally marry Spencer today, Olivia," said Edmund.

Olivia nodded as tears leaked through her waterproof eyeliner and mascara, "Me too, Edmund, but I know that they're here with us in spirit while I placed individual pictures of mom and dad on the front pew of my side of the church."

"You better not ruin your makeup since I refuse to let my baby sister look like a raccoon on her wedding day," teased Edmund.

Olivia laughed, "Danielle and Marissa put waterproof makeup on me," said Olivia before looking at her brother, "Is Spencer at his place by the alter yet?" asked Olivia.

Edmund nodded, "He already escorted his parents to their seats and is standing at the altar with his cousin."

"Good because I would have gone all Annie Oakley or Mattie Ross on him and shoot him in his good knee with Doc's revolver if he ran away," said Olivia.

Edmund laughed, "I always thought that you were like Mattie Ross instead of Annie Oakley, liver."

A minute later a knock sounded on the door telling them that it was time, causing Edmund to help his sister get their late mother's veil to cover her face so they could go take their place.

Xxxx

Five minutes later Spencer was waiting at the altar that was decorated with blooming cactuses and flowers from the desert with Travis as he looked at his parents, Aunt Ethel, Uncle Gordon, Travis's wife Christina, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Kevin Lynch, JJ, Will, Grant Anderson, Gina Sharp, Chief Strauss, Ashley Seaver, Alex Blake and her husband James Blake, Jordan Todd, Parker Dunley, his childhood friend Ethan who came up from New Orleans, and a bunch of other FBI agents, professors from Georgetown University, and a few people that he played chess with at the park sitting on his side of the church while he felt sad about Emily, Elle, and Gideon not being there.

"You have quite the crowd to come and watch you get married, Spencer," whispered Travis.

"Livy and I had to bump up our guest list to 150 people because of plus ones," whispered Spencer back.

Then he looked over at the front pew on Olivia's side of the church that had the last picture of her parents resting on a pillow, his soon to be sister-in-law Danielle, Ambassador Prentiss who offered to step in as honorary mother of the bride, former professors they had at CalTech, her friends Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, and Penny who traveled all the way from Pasadena, California for the wedding, his former foster parents Professor Katrina Donaldson and her husband Kenneth, a few of Olivia's students from her two years as a middle school teacher in Ukraine, and a few people he didn't recognize sitting on Olivia's side of the church.

At that moment the music started causing Rossi's old friend Father Jimmy Davison who was carrying a huge Bible to come down the aisle with his altar boys and Deacons before he smiled as he watched Abigail who was a vision in pink walking with her arms interlinked with her twin brother who was wearing a tuxedo just like his.

After Abigail and Brayden reached the end of the aisle, Spencer grinned as he watched both Henry and Jack who were each carrying a pillow with a ring slowly walk down the aisle while he noticed Hotch, Will, and JJ beaming with pride as Jack and Henry carefully made their way down the aisle.

As soon as Jack and Henry reached Spencer, Henry looked at his godfather, "How I do?" asked Henry.

Spencer smiled as he spoke quietly, "You two did a great job. Please go sit with your fathers."

Jack and Henry quickly followed their godfather/honorary uncle's order as Spencer looked at his cousin who was grinning at the sight of his now five-year-old daughter walk down the aisle as she scattered rose petals onto the aisle.

After Adeline reached the end of the aisle, she quickly hugged her father causing a bunch of awws to sound throughout the church before Adeline went to sit next to her mother just as the "Bridal Chorus" started to play.

Spencer then focused at the doors as he watched Edmund who was in his formal army uniform that showed off his rank as a lieutenant colonel and all the rewards he earned since he was 18-years-old were polished and pinned to his uniform walk Olivia who was wearing an embroidered lace on net strapless gown that had a sash adorned flower around her waist while her armpit length strawberry-blond hair was pulled into its usual side braid while baby breaths were weaved into her side braid while she held a bouquet of Arizona Blue-Eyes, Nevada Gilia, Mojave Lupine, Wild Canterbury Bells, and Parry's Bell-flowers which were all found in Arizona, California, and Nevada.

Travis looked at his cousin who was staring at Olivia in shock, "Don't forget to breathe, Spencer."

A minute later, Olivia and Edmund reached Spencer. After kissing his sister's cheek, Edmund went over to the front pew and sat down next to his wife and children while Olivia handed her bouquet to her best friend Marissa.

Xxxxx

After making the sign of the cross, greeting everyone, "Gloria" was sung, and giving an opening prayer, and candles were lit, Father Davison took a breath as he looked at the two Old Testament readings Spencer and Olivia picked out and looked at everyone who had sat down in their pews or in Spencer's and Olivia's case the chairs in front of them, "Spencer and Olivia couldn't decide on which Old Testament reading I should read, so they picked two different Old Testament readings. Due to Olivia losing her parents over nine years ago, she decided that I'll read "Genesis 24:88-67 first," said Father Davison as he started reading Genesis 24:58-67 as he retold the story about the marriage of Isaac and Rebekah.

Xxxx

After finishing the reading of Genesis 24:88-67, Father Davison then looked at the Old Testament reading that Spencer picked out, "For Spencer's Old Testament verse, he picked Ecclesiastes 3:1-8: For Everything There Is a Season," said Father Davison as he started to recite Ecclesiastes 3:1-8.

Xxxx

A short while later Father Davison was done reciting Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 and the cantor sang a psalm, he started reciting 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 for the New Testament reading that Spencer and Olivia picked out together, "Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud."

Xxxx

When Father Davison finished reciting 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 and the cantor singing Alleluia, Father Davison started reading the Gospel verse that Spencer and Olivia picked out, John 15:12-16 "Jesus said to his disciples: "This is my commandment: love one another as I love you."

Xxxx

When the traditional Mass was over, Father Davison noticed how restless the junior bridesmaid, junior groomsmen, the flower girl, and two ring bearers were getting from having to sit still causing him to take a breath, "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts in this church. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Dr. Spencer William Reid and Dr. Olivia Elizabeth Hartford in marriage. Who gives this woman to be married here today?" asked Father Davison.

Edmund stood up, "Since our parents couldn't be here today, I give my sister away to be married, Father Davison."

Father Davison nodded as he motioned to everyone to stand up, "Spencer and Olivia, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" asked Father Davison.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Yes," said Olivia.

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" asked Father Davison.

"Yes," said Olivia.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his church?" asked Father Davison.

Olivia beamed as she glanced over at her niece and nephew who both made her wish to have children of her own with Spencer, "Yes."

Spencer took a glance at his mother before thinking about his upcoming 30th birthday in two months, looked towards Jack, Henry, and his second cousin Adeline, and then thought about Sammy Sparks who had moved to Texas with his mother before he took a breath and spoke confidently, "Yes."

Father Davison smiled at Spencer and Olivia, "Since you both have eidetic memories, I'll let you two recite the consent of marriage," said Father Davison as chuckled were released in the church as everyone except Spencer, Olivia, and Father Davison sat down.

Spencer joined hands with Olivia as tears started to fall down his face before speaking the traditional vows that he remembered as tears started to fall down his face, "I Spencer, take you, Olivia, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Father Davison nodded at Olivia.

Olivia who had tears falling down her face took a breath, "I Olivia, take you, Spencer, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

After another prayer was said, Father Davison looked at Spencer, "Spencer, do you take Olivia to be your wife?" asked Father Davison.

"I do," said Spencer.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" asked Father Davison.

"I do," said Spencer.

Father Davison then looked at Olivia, "Olivia, do you take Spencer to be your husband?" asked Father Davison.

"I do," said Olivia.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" asked Father Davison.

"I do," said Olivia.

Father Davison looked towards Jack and Henry who were sitting beside their fathers who each had a pillow with a ring on their laps, "Jack and Henry, may I please have the rings?" asked Father Davison.

Jack and Henry both obediently got down from the pew and accepted the pillows from their fathers before heading to Father Davison.

After Father Davison gave a blessing on the rings with a prayer and sprinkling them with holy water, he handed the smaller gold wedding band to Spencer, "You remember what to say."

Spencer chuckled as he recited what was needed as he slipped Olivia's wedding band onto Olivia's left ring finger, "Olivia, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the Son, and of the holy spirit."

Father Davison looked at Olivia as he handed her a gold wedding band, "You know what to say too."

A laughing Olivia took the larger ring before looking at Spencer as she slipped Spencer's wedding band onto his left ring finger, "Spencer, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the Son, and of the holy spirit."

Father Davison looked at Spencer, "Now you may kiss your wife."

Spencer smiled at his wife as he gently lifted her veil and pulled his wife into a sweet and gentle kiss.

Xxxx

Meanwhile in Paris, France: Jacqueline/Emily who was watching Spencer marry Olivia through live-feed on a laptop thanks to Interpol sending in an agent undercover as a Deacon with a hidden camera on him was loudly sobbing as she watched Spencer kiss his wife while wishing that her death wasn't faked so she could have been to the wedding in person and hoped that she could return to D.C. as Emily Prentiss in time for Spencer and Olivia to eventually have the baby geniuses she once asked Spencer about having someday.

Xxxx

On the other side of the church, Jason Gideon who was grateful that Spencer didn't see him at all took a photo of the man he considered a second son kissing his first love before he quietly headed to the nearest exit before anyone could see him and headed to his car and drove off.

Xxx

After many more prayers, singing, Spencer and Olivia going through the Communion Rite, Lord Prayer being recited, kneeling for a nuptial blessing, the sign of peace, "Lamb of God" being sung, communion being distributed to all their Catholic guests, and one last blessing being given: Spencer and Olivia were allowed to kiss each other again before they were finally making their way to the back of the church hand in hand with their wedding party following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They're finally married! Please guess what TV show I included a bunch of characters from to sit on Olivia's side of the church, which Disney animated movie that Spencer's and Olivia's Basset Hound Lafayette came from, and which episode of Criminal Minds involved Spencer reciting the Old Testament verse that Spencer picked to be read at the wedding.
> 
> I thought about having Gideon stay so he could talk to Spencer, but Gideon decided not to stay after the first time Spencer and Olivia kiss as husband and wife since he saw that William Reid was back in Spencer's life causing him to decide that Spencer no longer needed him.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hopefully all of you faithful readers will read the sequel.


End file.
